


Луна и Тис

by Theory_of_Mind (orphan_account)



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Detective Noir, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Psychology, Racism, Thriller, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:55:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Theory_of_Mind
Summary: Деревья разума черны. Но его свет такой же яркий, как и сияние луны.
Relationships: Ludo Avarius & Toffee, Moon Butterfly/Toffee
Kudos: 12





	1. Первая запись

**Author's Note:**

> Стоит узнать прежде, чем читать:
> 
> ▶ предупреждение о смерти кого бы то ни было – непростительный спойлер для детектива;  
> ▶ описание — мой художественный перевод одноимённого стихотворения Сильвии Плат;  
> ▶ в AU нет магии (Мун не принцесса), а септариане не бессмертны;  
> ▶ в AU используются предметы из разных эпох, как и в каноне;  
> ▶ обратите внимание на метки, чтобы потом не наткнуться на то, что доктор Лектер не прописывал ;) 
> 
> https://b.radikal.ru/b04/1805/9f/75c82eaedcf8.jpg  
> Обложка by Art_by_ssa.:  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c845019/v845019155/58c21/1GHL2JE_uq0.jpg
> 
> 💣Иллюстрации от Angrypunklizard: https://d.radikal.ru/d04/1908/dc/c4e2e3a90109.png
> 
> https://angrypunklizard.tumblr.com/post/187114301475/%D0%B7%D0%BD%D0%B0%D0%B5%D1%88%D1%8C-%D0%B3%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%BE%D1%81-%D1%82%D0%BE%D1%84%D1%84%D0%B8-%D0%B7%D0%B2%D1%83%D1%87%D0%B0%D0%BB-%D0%B3%D0%BB%D1%83%D1%85%D0%BE-%D0%BA%D0%BE%D0%B3%D0%B4%D0%B0-%D1%82%D0

  
У Мун было ощущение, что кто-то не просто прошёлся по её могиле*, а станцевал на ней чечётку. 

Её очень сильно морозило, буквально лихорадило, хотя температуры не было и в помине. Она не могла сформировать чёткие ответы на вопросы полицейского, потому что у неё зуб на зуб не попадал. Однако она всё же заставляла себя, периодически надавливая пальцами на тонкую кожу под веками, собирая влагу. 

Шерстяной плащ, накинутый на голые плечи, немилосердно кололся. Он мог скрыть пятна засохшей крови на её платье от посторонних глаз. Но сама она абсолютно чётко знала, что _они там были_ , уже въевшиеся в ткань алые полосы, ярче красных ягодных бус на её шее.

Болезненное, душераздирающее знание, которое не всегда несёт в себе свет. Но лучше бы тьма. Хотя теперь ей казалось, что её мир и так стал похож на чёрно-белый газетный лист. Блёклый, наполненный смертью и пустотой. 

Слёзы прозрачными нитями вновь потянулись по щекам. Как бы ей хотелось, чтобы всё это оказалось кошмаром. Страшным сном, в котором она по ошибке заблудилась.

И почему она не упала без чувств после увиденного после того, как её взяли «тёпленькой» с места преступления и привели сюда? Ведь так поступают прекрасные хрупкие леди, сбегают от тяжёлых обстоятельств в милосердные объятия темноты? 

Её мама, когда узнает, что случилось, точно так и сделает. Потому что она действительно прекрасная леди, а Мун, по-видимому, нет. Она подвела её… Подвела всех. А может, будет лучше и легче, если она свернётся калачиком прямо здесь на полу и сдохнет…

Девушка задержала дыхание, но быстро сдалась. Выдавить из себя жизнь не получилось… Её взгляд невменяемо заскользил по полицейскому перед ней, а чёртов воспалённый мозг всё равно продолжал работу.

Сколько длится этот допрос? Часы, вечность?

Лысый мужчина средних лет скучающе смотрел на неё глазами, которые в тусклом освещении кабинета казались фиолетовыми, и монотонно продолжал задавать вопросы. Одни и те же по кругу. Словно катая её на карусели абсурда. Создавалось ощущение, что он уже давно пришёл к каким-то своим выводам и хотел, чтобы она их подтвердила, и всё происходящее в этой комнате нужно было только для того, чтобы поставить галочку.

Так он видел её? Очередная галочка на закрытом деле и премия в придачу?

— Итак, Вы утверждаете, что не виновны, но при этом не можете точно знать, что делали при очередном приступе лунатизма? Вы хотите свернуть свою вину на болезнь, чтобы отделаться лечением в психиатрической больнице?

— Я-я не приз-н-наю с-с-вою вин-ну! — в раз десятый повторила Мун.

Он пожал плечами и неопределённо вздохнул.

Устал? А в её положение кто-нибудь вошёл? Мун едва держала свой рассудок в состоянии «вменяемость». Боги, она же только что…

Дышать было трудно, неистовый барабанный бой в ушах заставил Мун издать звук, похожий на скулёж побитой собаки. Внезапно удержать голову на весу стало непосильной задачей, и девушка склонилась, уткнувшись лбом в колени.

— Давайте продолжим, когда Вы успокоитесь. Очень трудно разобрать, что Вы говорите, когда Вы так заикаетесь, — спокойно произнёс следователь и со значением посмотрел на скрутившуюся девушку.

— Вот, — он пододвинул кружку с давно остывшим чаем ближе к ней. — Выпейте, мы продолжим чуть позже. Вы посидите здесь и подумаете. Я пока оставлю Вас, а Вы постарайтесь успокоиться, — чуть мягче добавил он. — Мне жаль Вас, правда.

Жаль? Мун усилием воли выпрямила корпус, и, проведя ладонью по всему лицу, стирая с него болезненное выражение, посмотрела прямо на следователя. 

По ломаной линии недорасправленных плеч можно было предположить, что ему действительно жаль её. Возможно, он не был так плох. Вероятно, он просто был уверен в своей правоте и считал, что она тратила его драгоценное время, ломая комедию.

Дверь позади Мун скрипнула и мягко захлопнулась. Она осталась одна. 

Мышцы сводило от напряжения и она чувствовала, что ещё чуть-чуть и её вновь накроет истерика. Какая-то разумная её часть напомнила ей про слово — тщетность. 

Мун смяла руками ситцевый подол и попыталась отрешиться от горчащей боли. 

Единственным звуком, кроме собственного надсадного дыхания, который она слышала в этот момент, было позвякивание бутылки об каменистую дорожку, которую с нелепым упорством гонял за окном ветер. 

Девушка скосила глаза на стекло. Тяжёлые серые облака сгущались над городом.

«Грядет буря».

Она перевела свой взор на лист, лежащий на столе полицейского: рисунок её университета. Мрачное средневековое здание, венчающее скалистый остров в форме конуса, окружённый океаном. 

Глаза вновь защипало.

Океан скрывает, океан смывает… _«разъедает»_. Она ведь даже толком не оплакала…

Мун зажала рот ладонью, кусая её, перенаправляя душевную боль в физическую. Не помогало. Чувство вины гложило изнутри. Ещё чуть-чуть и оно порвёт её на лоскуты. На что тогда она сгодится? За рёбрами саднило так сильно, словно её грудную клетку протаранил раскалённый жгут.

Девушка дрожащей рукой потянулась к чашке с чаем. Она сделала один большой и резкий глоток, будто в желании потушить что-то внутри. Затем сложила ладони на коленях и начала глубоко дышать, медитативная практика, которой её научила одна знахарка (на что только не шла её мама, чтобы излечить неизлечимое). 

Нужно отпустить боль, сосредоточиться и…

«Подумать…»

Она почти физически почувствовала, как заскрипели её мозги. А могла ли она точно знать, что это не её вина? Жук сомнения вновь начал копошиться в её душе, прорывая новые лузы. И ей бы не хотелось сравнивать свой внутренний мир с выгребной ямой, но… если это она совершила все эти убийства, пусть и бессознательно… нет, нет, у неё было алиби. Как минимум, она не причастна к первым двум преступлениям. А последнее… небеса, нет, это не могла быть она…

«… Океан не только смывает, он разъедает», — слова, сказанные глубоким баритоном, пугающе чётко прозвучали в её голове.

— Тоффи…

Мун закусила губу и со всей силы зажмурилась. Думать о нём сейчас — всё равно, что солью покрывать свежие порезы. Перед глазами стоял кровавый след от её ладони на его груди. Девушка вновь почувствовала накатывающую тошноту и такую адскую боль, словно кто-то со всей силы сжал её сердце в кулаке.

«Успокойся-успокойся-успокойся…»

Ей действительно нужно отбросить все эмоции и сосредоточиться на ключевых моментах её прошлого. Вспомнить всех участников трагедии, возможно, странности в их поведении. Всё, что происходило за последние дни. 

Её горло неожиданно сдавило. Какие простые и понятные советы. Слёзы потекли ручьями по её лицу, Мун сжала виски, продолжая пытаться привести себя в норму.

Мёртвых не вернешь обратно. Единственное, что она могла сделать в данной ситуации — это помочь полиции разоблачить настоящего убийцу. Она догадывалась, кто это. Но разве её услышали?

«Так, Мун, сосредоточься, нужно написать показания…»

Концентрироваться не получалось, но надо было с чего-то начать. Девушка отметила, что на столе полицейского лежала доска из аспидного сланца.

Она схватилась за неё, как за спасательный круг. Была вероятность что, если она сможет изложить свои мысли доступно, ей поверят. Да, и самой ей необходимо было ещё раз взглянуть со стороны на всё произошедшее, может быть она что-то упустила… Это будет похоже на копание пальцем в свежей ране. Но она должна!

Рука, сжав грифель, неуверенно замерла, подрагивая на одном месте. С чего начать? С какого момента всё пошло не так? Мун нахмурилась.

Возможно, с того самого, когда она не набрала достаточно баллов, чтобы получить первое место по результатам вступительных экзаменов. Его получил не известный ей на тот момент _Тоффи_.

Было обидно (грустно и смешно, что сейчас ей это уже и неважно), потому что она усиленно готовилась и потому, что она вновь не смогла стать достойной дочерью благородной семьи. Но мама всё равно была рада за неё и улыбаясь сказала возмущённой девушке: «Второе место — почти победа».

Не очень утешительные слова. Мун тогда считала, что почти победить нельзя так же, как и почти остаться в живых.

А потом она озвучила маме имя того, кто занял первое место и успела уловить её неярко выраженную реакцию: крылья аккуратного носа чуть дернулись, и она слегка сморщилась, словно заметила пятнышко на своих безупречно белых перчатках. Это было странно, потому что сама Мун впервые слышала его.

Грифель затанцевал по доске.

**Мама знала Тоффи ещё до моего поступления в университет.**

Девушка несколько минут смотрела на одну единственную строчку, которую смог сгенерировать её мозг.

И что? Это ничего не даст. Возможно лучше описать тех, кто был непосредственным участником событий? Она стёрла запись про маму, используя подол своего платья, как тряпочку, и вновь замерла в нерешительности.

«Гекапу…»

Мун до боли сжала свободную ладонь в кулак и чуть не сломала грифель, слишком сильно вдавив его в доску другой рукой, он жалобно скрипнул, предупреждая её об этом, она едва успела расслабить кисть.

Закусив губу, она пыталась справиться с горечью охватившей всё её существо. Медленно и неохотно она начала писать, подавляя очередной приступ сосущей тоски.

**Гекапу стала странно себя вести после того, как вернулась из поездки на остров, в которую они отправились вместе с моей мамой, чтобы подать её документы в университет. Она словно превратилась в призрака, который забыл, что такое жизнь.**

Её-то бумаги приняли сразу и по почте. Но Гекапу отказали. И, видимо, маме пришлось хорошенько потолковать с глазу на глаз с главой учебного заведения, чтобы та попала в список. В её университете ценились не только знания, он был элитным и собирал с родителей студентов немалые суммы.

**Она мало говорила, стала замкнутой, все дела в кузне переложила на своего племянника. Перестала общаться с мамой, стала избегать встреч с ней. Но та делала вид, что не замечает этого, и на мои вопросы отвечала: всё в порядке, тебе кажется. А потом Гекапу исчезла на полгода, вплоть до того момента, пока не появилась в своей повозке у крыльца нашего дома, чтобы отвезти меня в университет. Она так и не рассказала мне, почему так резко пропала, бросив короткое: отдыхала.**

Мун посмотрела на чёрные верхушки деревьев за окном, на которые давило свинцовое небо. Ветер усиливался, и листья, разлетаясь в стороны, кружились в последнем смертельном вальсе. Девушка вздохнула и потёрла виски и, вернув свой взор на записи, задумалась.

А так ли это важно? Она привыкла подробно описывать для врачей свои сны и действия перед ними. Возможно, что при даче показаний лишние подробности не нужны. Но она, в конце концов, никогда этого не делала и не в курсе того, как надо. Так что пусть будет так, как получится. Ладно. Что дальше? Первый день приезда?

Тяжело, больно, но она должна погрузиться в воспоминания, немного абстрагируясь от них. 

Мун закрыла глаза и стала представлять перед своим внутренним взором картины прошедшего.

***

В то утро было солнечно, она ехала на козлах рядом с Гекапу (сердце невольно сжалось, «отбросить эмоции»), наслаждаясь свежим морским ветром.

Скалистый остров, утопающий в тисовой роще и кишмише, на котором располагался город с университетом, был соединён с материком при помощи дамбы, по которой они медленно ползли.

Раньше её подруга любила быструю езду, она огненным вихрем проносилась по улицам их городка, но весь путь до сюда от самого дома они преодолели, чинно плетясь. 

На вопрос Мун, с каких пор она стала медлительнее, чем их почтальон, подруга посерьёзнела и коротко отчеканила: «Просто я повзрослела». Мун несколько раз пыталась её разговорить, но кроме отстранёно вежливых ответов ничего от неё не добилась.

То, что Гекапу сама правила лошадьми и не имела возницы, было нонсенсом. Мун не раз слышала пересуды по этому поводу. Её обзывали ведьмой и частенько плевали в след, народ в их городке был довольно суеверным и в основном безграмотным.

Самое забавное, что за столетия люди перестали бояться монстров, которые воспринимались просто как другая раса. Ведь они были так же осязаемы, грустили и смеялись, нуждались в еде и сне, отличаясь исключительно по анатомическим признакам. Так что оставалось страшиться только потусторонних вещей, монстров под кровать было уже не затолкать. 

Одно время эта раса, которая по физическим возможностям превосходила людей, но не имела оружия (ни биологического, ни огнестрельного) была в подчинении у человека. Сейчас это стало лишь отголоском истории. Теперь монстры имели равные права с людьми, но в их городке, по каким-то причинам, они задерживались редко. Так что косые взгляды горожанам приходилось бросать друг на друга, придумывая жуткие истории. Иногда Мун казалось, что делалось это от скуки.

Кроме самостоятельной езды в списке преступлений Гекапу были рыжие волосы и то, что она занималась кузнечным делом. А кузнец, как известно, в сговоре со злыми силами. Но она была подругой её матери, которую почти боготворили и считали непогрешимой благодетельницей. Потому что её производство по переработке кукурузы кормило и обеспечивало работой весь город. А также она имела репутацию самого благопристойного человека (и когда в этом году объявили о выборах мэра, несмотря на наличие ещё двух претендентов, никто не сомневался том, кому достанется этот титул).

Итак, они медленно ехали по дамбе, минуя другие повозки и куда-то спешащих студентов, когда внезапно со стороны Мун появился ящер, под руку ведущий какую-то кудрявую девушку, лицо которой было слегка опухшим. Создавалось впечатление, что она пьяна, она слишком сильно опиралась на септарианина, так что рукав его жакета был натянут настолько, что, казалось, вот-вот треснет по шву.

Они шли почти вровень с повозкой. Но Мун быстро перестала обращать на них своё внимание, залюбовавшись тисами, виднеющимися вдалеке: они не были похожи на материковые, потому что обдувались всеми ветрами и были изогнуты в причудливые формы, иногда сплетаясь между собой. Она могла бы долго предаваться созерцанию, но её отвлек низкий баритон, громко воскликнувший совсем рядом:

— Пожалуйста, рыжая, подвези нас!

Гекапу побледнела, резко остановила коней и тут же бросила поводья, словно они обожгли ей руки. Она смотрела строго перед собой и даже не повернула голову в сторону окликнувшего.

Зато Мун во все глаза разглядывала его, пытаясь понять, что не так. 

Серо чешуйчатый септарианин. Мун видела таких только на картинках. Довольно редкий вид монстров, почти истребленный во времена их рабства. Одетый в костюм траурного цвета. Да, немного пугающие глаза, веретенообразные с продолговатым зрачком, пустые и холодные, без капли тепла. Но это не объясняет, почему у Гекапу была такая реакция. К тому же, она не успела его увидеть, а, похоже, узнала по голосу или обращению. Её подругу словно внезапно залило воском, она сидела, не шевелясь, с глазами, которые стали похожи на стеклянные, и явно пребывала не здесь.

Девушка, висящая на руке септарианина, расфокусированным взглядом смотрела на океан за ними и что-то бубнила себе под нос. И Мун решила, что это к лучшему. Сложившаяся ситуация её несколько смущала.

Ящер, перестав буравить не читаемым взглядом Гекапу, перевёл свой взор на Мун, и на его лице промелькнуло удивление, которое он тут же спрятал за ухмылкой. Фальшивая улыбка ничего не изменила, от него по-прежнему веяло холодом.

— Так, так, — протянул ящер с расстановкой.

Несколько секунд он внимательно рассматривал её, словно мысленно разбирая на части. А затем пристально, прищурившись, посмотрел ей в глаза, прошивая насквозь иголкой узкого зрачка. Мун замерла, она не была в состоянии моргнуть или отвести свой взгляд от септарианина. Его жёлтые глаза слегка мерцали, точно у кошки. Девушка почувствовала, что её щёки запылали, и она не могла объяснить себе почему.

Она не должна подавать вида, что он её смутил. С трудом усмиряя скачащее сердце и тяжело сглотнув, Мун нашла в себе силы кивнуть ему в знак приветствия.

В ответ он более «приветливо» улыбнулся (во весь рот), продемонстрировав ровный ряд острых клыков. От такой явной издёвки или угрозы? волоски на шее Мун встали дыбом, а мозг уловил сигнал: «SOS».

— Тоффи, я еле успел за вами!!! Спасибо, что подождали! — прокричал скрипучим, словно никак не смогшим доломаться, голосом запыхавшийся каппа и вцепился в брючину ящера.

Это отвлекло девушку от странного септарианина, который на пару секунд загипнотизировал её своими необычными глазами.

«Людо?!»

Определенно это был Людо Авариус, одно время она лечилась в больнице его отца. Он, бывало, приходил к нему «в гости» и заодно заводил знакомства с важными пациентами. Как поняла Мун, он таким образом налаживал полезные связи. С ним у неё сложились неплохие отношения, какие могут быть между соседями, которые не лезут в дела друг друга. Бывало, конечно, он вульгарно и плоско шутил, называл её Луной. Какая ирония(!): её болезнь и её имя в совокупности. Но сильно никогда не раздражал, скорее, иногда вызывал у Мун чувство жалости к своей нелепой персоне. Он так стремился обратить на себя внимание всех и вся. Но в ответ чаще всего получал в лучшем случае вежливое безразличие.

И тут до неё дошло ещё кое-что. «Тоффи…». Значит, это тот самый парень, который обошёл её по баллам?! И Мун уже не могла перестать пялиться на септарианина, который после этого осознания заинтриговал её ещё сильнее.

Девушка запоздало подумала, что не поздоровалась с Людо, но он с собачьим восторгом преданного пса смотрел на Тоффи, задрав голову, едва доставая ему выше пояса и, казалось, не замечал ничего вокруг, сминая в ладони ткань его штанов. И она решила, что не будет, пожалуй, его отвлекать.

Ящер покосился на Людо, не меняя позы и выражения лица, и, ничего не сказав, опустил свою большую ладонь ему на макушку, погладив. Мун передёрнуло от притворной интимности этого жеста. И не успела она отойти от этой судороги, как ей вновь пришлось вздрогнуть, потому что черноглазая девушка висящая с другой стороны на локте ящера, вдруг внезапно пронзительно закричала (от чего Людо скуксился и ещё плотнее прижался к ноге Тоффи):

— Сучка, тебе лучше спать с открытыми глазами! Я доберусь до тебя… пог…

— Пожалуйста, Мет, давай обойдемся без скандалов! Мне и так надо как-то провести тебя в таком виде внутрь, чтобы никто не заметил, — произнёс Тоффи, слегка встряхнув девушку, которая безумным взглядом полным ненависти прожигала Гекапу, будто только что осознав, кто именно перед ней.

Мун качнуло, и она поняла, что они вновь возобновили движение. Кони, всхрапнув, ударяя копытами по настилу, везли их прочь от этой троицы в гораздо более быстром темпе, чем они ехали раньше, ей хотелось обернуться, чтобы ещё раз взглянуть на них, но она не стала, вместо этого уставившись на Гекапу с тысячью немых вопросов на лице. Та была всё так же бледна, нахмурившись и не отвлекаясь от дороги, она произнесла:

— Не спрашивай! Никогда. Пожалуйста. Ты лучше других должна понимать, что у людей есть секреты, которыми они не хотят делиться ни с кем.

***

**Похоже, что Гекапу была знакома с Тоффи, но по какой-то причине она не могла даже смотреть на него. В последствии она изменила своё расписание так, чтобы не пересекаться с ним ни на каких лекциях. Мет её, судя по всему, ненавидела. Гекапу выглядела раздавленной и печальной, но в ответ на её жестокие попытки задеть и грубые слова ничего не предпринимала. И это было странно, не в её характере. Обычно она, подбоченившись, могла отбрить оппонента так, что он в итоге «терял свой скальп». Я до сих пор не знаю в чём дело, она попросила меня не задавать ей лишних вопросов.**

**И я это сделала, потому что сама понимала, что такое — иметь секрет, о котором никто не должен узнать.**  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Отсылка к старому английскому поверью. Внезапное чувство холода возникает у человека в тот момент, когда кто-то проходит по месту, где когда-нибудь будет находиться его могила.
> 
> Мет от Метеора.
> 
> Cкетч от моего иллюстратора♥: https://pp.userapi.com/c841639/v841639387/6c29d/3WneQUPbCKE.jpg
> 
> Ещё одна прекрасная иллюстрация от Angrypunklizard: https://66.media.tumblr.com/8cb39a41813559423afcfcd12a57ced7/835783c08f1d90f5-36/s1280x1920/1578d4023aa4e1250fff61cfcb77d01a466e0ce9.png


	2. Вторая запись

  
Она добавила ещё несколько малозначительных фактов и место на аспидной доске закончилось.

Мун вздохнула, поняв провальность своей идеи. Нужно было записывать сюда выводы, а не весь поток мыслей. Она взглянула на стол полицейского: там лежало множество бумаг в хаотичных кучах, возможно, что даже материалы по её делу… Девушка бросила нервный взгляд на дубовую дверь позади себя.

Она не собиралась делать ничего плохого, она просто возьмёт бумагу и перьевую ручку. С этой установкой в голове Мун, отложив доску, поднялась с места и направилась к креслу, в котором до этого заседал полицейский, так как не могла дотянуться до письменных принадлежностей со своей стороны стола.

Щёки стянуло от засохших на них слёз, из-за жжения в глазах внимательно вглядываться в бумаги было довольно-таки проблематично. Осторожно перекладывая листы, периодически потирая покрасневшие веки, Мун наконец-то добралась до небольшого блокнота. Убедившись, что там есть достаточно свободных страниц, она уже было хотела вернуться на своё место. Но тут её взгляд зацепился за изображение на одном из отложенных листов: «Пропавший без вести». Она узнала септарианина на рисунке.

«Это же… Но, получается… Ладно, позже…»

Мун, сомневаясь, покачала головой, но всё-таки заставила себя отвернуться и вновь сесть на свой стул, сжимая в одной руке блокнот и чернила с ручкой в другой.

Сильный порыв ветра стукнул по стеклу. Мун вздрогнула от звона и посмотрела в окно. 

Потоки воздуха собирали песок в спиральные кольца, которые, гипнотически кружась, оседали в одном месте и вновь поднимались в другом. Небо стало бархатно-чёрным и, казалось, вот-вот укроет своим покрывалом землю.

Мун ощущала, что сейчас ей бы очень сильно хотелось раствориться в этой темноте и ни о чём не думать. Её убивало изнутри то, что ей придётся вспоминать случившееся. Она устала сдерживать рыдания. 

Голова, глаза, сердце. Болело всё. И она чувствовала себя так, словно её пропустили через мясорубку, а потом ехидно сказали её разрозненным частям: «Попробуй сосредоточиться!»

— Ладно, Мун! Соберись! — сделав длинный хриплый выдох, тихо прошептала девушка, прикрыв глаза.

***

Она раскладывала вещи в выделенной ей просторной комнате, вполне уютной, обшитой деревом, с гобеленами на стенах и большой кроватью с пуховой периной посредине, когда в дверь постучались.

— Входи, — бросила Мун через плечо, не отрываясь от занятия, потому что не нужно было ходить к бабке-гадалке, чтобы понять, кто это.

— Я здесь только ради тебя, — тускло произнесла Гекапу; не откровение — констатация.

В её голосе чувствовалась такая сильная усталость, что Мун внезапно стало не до своих тряпок. Она повернулась лицом к подруге, которая, навалившись спиной на дверной косяк, серьезно смотрела на неё. И девушка сразу поняла, что им предстоит важный разговор.

— Я знаю. Я понимаю, что мать не отпустила бы меня одну. Она побоялась бы… — словно извиняясь, она сложила руки на груди в молитвенном жесте, чувствуя, как сильно колотилось сердце.

Мун ощущала, что она в чём-то виновата, точно в том, что Гекапу приходилось находиться здесь. Но ведь ей не за что стыдиться. Неужели нахождение в стенах этого университета настолько ужасно?

— О, да. Репутация, — отчеканила подруга.

И впервые за долгое время Мун увидела, что огоньки в глазах Гекапу вспыхнули, зажжённые каким-то сильным внутренним чувством, но тут же потухли, заметив встревоженность на её лице.

— Я позабочусь, чтобы никто не узнал о твоей болезни, — уже мягче произнесла она. — Давай, я расскажу тебе, как мы поступим.

***

**Меня бы ни за что в жизни не отпустили учиться в университет, если бы не Гекапу. Моя мама слишком сильно боялась, что кто-то узнает о моей болезни. Мы держали этот недостаток в тайне. Люди считали, что тот, кто болен лунатизмом, одержим злыми духами. Поползли бы слухи, что она породила дитя зла. Все мои отъезды в больницу списывали на слабую нервную систему. А врачи подписывали бумагу о неразглашении. Поэтому она так радела за то, чтобы Гекапу училась вместе со мной.**

**В первый вечер нашего пребывания в стенах университета та рассказала, что будет запирать меня перед сном на ключ. Чтобы в случае сомнамбулического приступа я не смогла выйти и бродить по коридорам. Так же мы договорились, что она будет оставлять копию ключа, перевязанного красной ниткой, внутри моей спальни. На всякий случай, но каждый раз в новом месте. Так, чтобы в бессознательном состоянии я не могла его взять, как если бы клала сама. Врачи заметили, что мои действия во сне были вполне осознаны, и если бы я прятала его собственноручно, я бы его находила.**

**Днём он периодически попадался мне, то в ящике трюмо, то под подушкой. Она не прятала его слишком далеко, чтобы в случае пожара или иной непредвиденной ситуации, проснувшись, я смогла его быстро найти и выйти.**

На секунду задумавшись и уставившись куда-то в пространство, Мун замерла. Потому что в её голове чётко проступало другое воспоминание. О том, что случилось позже. Ей и хотелось бы отогнать его, а ещё лучше запереть где-нибудь поглубже в сознании под семью печатями, но оно упрямо всплывало на поверхность. Одновременно теребя и лаская, словно морская волна, лижущая не затянувшийся порез.

И Мун, закрыв глаза, уступила.

***

Позже вечером, после того, как она распрощалась со своей подругой, она решила прогуляться по коридору жилых помещений. Тем более, что архитектура здания была довольно впечатляющей: веерный свод с опорами, стрельчатые окна, ажурный орнамент, украшающий колонны и арки.

Университет был построен на самом верхнем уровне скалы и поэтому как бы венчал остров, представляя собой её продолжение, и по факту являлся самой высокой обзорной площадкой. На нижних уровнях располагался город, который практически прилегал к каменистому основанию.

Мун привлекло единственное раскрытое окно с многоцветным витражом. Она подошла к нему, и посмотрев прямо перед собой в распахнутые створки, увидела только ствол дерева, а за ним притихший океан, синим бархатным полотном окутывающий небольшой остров напротив.

Упершись в раму, она нагнулась и взглянула вниз. Это не вызвало в ней никакого головокружения или страха, потому что там был следующий ярус города: красноватые крыши, трава, гаснущие огни. Девушка, опустившись на пятки, отошла немного назад, и вновь уставилась на одинокое тисовое дерево, простирающее изломанные ветки к луне. Напоминало её «видение». Лунный свет обрисовывал его силуэт, который скользящей тенью простирался по подоконнику и полу, падая сквозь окно на Мун. Она вспомнила поверье о том, что тень тиса ядовита и попадать в неё нельзя.

Девушка усмехнулась… суеверия, из-за которых и она не могла жить нормально.

Прошло где-то полчаса. Ей давно пора было идти спать. Нужно было ещё зайти за Гекапу, но она словно на зло продолжала стоять и разглядывала тень, состоящую из переплетения ветвей, с той пустотой в голове, которая возникает, когда человек просто созерцает какое-то природное явление.

И Мун не сразу обратила внимание на то, что что-то стало происходить с чёрным силуэтом дерева. Одна из его веточек, чересчур толстая, начала слишком плавно двигаться. 

Когда девушка наконец-то заметила это, она вздрогнула, ощущая, что страх вцепился ледяными зубами в хребет. И когда постепенно её мозг начал осознавать, что это _кто-то молча стоял за её спиной_ , она похолодела ещё больше.

Мун очень медленно повернулась и едва подавила нервный вздох. Буквально в полуметре от неё застыл _Тоффи…_

Его пронизывающий взор мерцающий мягким жёлтым светом в полутьме коридора был прикован к её лицу, а рот изогнут в сардонической ухмылке. Мун втянула ртом воздух, и его взгляд при этом переместился на её горло, а затем вновь вернулся к её глазам. Он удовлетворённо сощурился.

Ветер, проходящий сквозь прорезь окна, по-тихоньку остужал горящие щёки девушки. Ей было стыдно за свой испуг. Мун пыталась успокоить дыхание и унять полчища холодных мурашек, которые забегали по её телу, как только она поняла, что позади неё кто-то стоял. Но зарождающееся смятение не исчезло после того, как она увидела, _кто именно_ , потому что встреча со странным ящером в пустом коридоре — не самая приятная вещь на свете.

У неё не было предрассудков, но непроизвольно её мозг пытался воспроизвести для неё советы учителя о том, как лучше защитить себя, если монстр решит напасть. Мун обучалась на дому, и в какой-то момент её мать настояла на «уроках самообороны». Которые, честно говоря, были немного расистскими, поскольку на них ей рассказывали о слабых точках у разных видов монстров. В школе её такому не научили бы.

Чувствительные точки у септариан на носу — некстати пришло в голову, и Мун не смогла удержаться от того, чтобы не бросить на него косой взгляд. Но она тут же одёрнула себя.

О, Боже, она ведёт себя, словно дура, ничем не лучше зашоренных обитателей её городка.

Их тени, переплетаясь, фантасмагорично играли в свете свечей. _И чья теперь страшнее?_

Мун медленно выдохнула, сбрасывая наваждение, и первой решилась разбить напряжённую тишину, которая повисла между ними, с надеждой, что её голос звучит уверенно:

— Ты занял первое место, поздравляю!

Монстр ещё с полминуты молчаливо рассматривал её, тем же буравящим взором, которым сканировал её сегодня утром, когда они впервые пересеклись на дамбе. И Мун снова почувствовала то пугающее ощущение, словно его взгляд сдирал с неё кожу и пытался вытащить на поверхность всё, что находилось внутри. И ещё пришло неприятное понимание, что при желании он сможет измолотить в мелкую пыль то, что достанет, и собрать её заново будет невозможно. Он был слишком внушительным, и энергия, исходящая от него, не казалась доброй...Но и злой она тоже не была. Скорее очень холодной и непроницаемой.

— Ты не сердишься? — он говорил медленно, с расстановкой, будто прощупывал лёд.

Мун взглянула на него со смесью опасения и удивления.

— Сначала я расстроилась. Но чтобы сердиться — нет, конечно. Я не сержусь на тебя за то, что ты оказался умнее меня, поверь, — она усмехнулась от того, что ему вообще могло прийти такое в голову, чувствуя, как неловкость постепенно отступает, заменяясь на другое чувство. Интерес?

— Я думал, что тебе важно, так же, как и твоей матери. Быть первой.

Мун немного напряглась и, сдвинув брови к переносице, спросила:

— Откуда ты…?

— Всё просто. Она мэр. Это логичное предположение.

— Нет, я хотела победить не из тщеславных соображений, а как раз из-за мамы, чтобы соответствовать.

— Соответствовать? — глухой смех.

— Что смешного?

Мун поёжилась, она совсем не понимала монстра, который стоял прямо перед ней. Он издевался? Или же он так уверен в том, что всё про всех знает, но не в курсе того, что самоуверенность наказуема?

— Нет-нет, ничего, — тихо произнёс Тоффи, посмотрев на океан за окном. — Ты не такая, как я представлял себе.

— О чём ты? — Мун сжала руки в кулаки, всё ещё не зная, как реагировать на его слова.

— Ну, мне тоже же было интересно, у кого второе место. Нравится дерево? Ты так долго любовалась им, — перевёл тему Тоффи, выдав небольшую кривоватую улыбку.

— Да. Редкий исчезающий вид, — монотонно ответила Мун, которая не могла решить, как же ей себя вести.

И долго он за ней следил?

— Хм… знакомо. Септариане тоже.

И тогда Мун пристально посмотрела на него. А ведь действительно, такое чудо природы тоже достойно внимания.

Отблески свечей играли в тёмных волосах, конкурируя по яркости со светом луны. Возможно, что именно из-за преломления лунных лучей цвет его чешуи менялся: она отливала то серебряными, то голубыми оттенками, — на солнце этого не было заметно, она казалась просто серой.

Девушка изучающе рассматривала септарианина: мощный хвост, чешуйки на котором оборонительно приподнялись от её нескромного взгляда (его-то, наверное, она и приняла за ветку), клыки, когти и вытянутое лицо, конечно, отличали его от человека. Но строение его тела, руки, ноги, грудь хоть, возможно, и имели более мощные мышцы, всё же походили на людские.

Она немного расслабилась, потому что перевела акцент с собственного состояния и анализа их разговора на изучение внешности ящера. Она несмело протянула ладонь вперёд, словно собираясь погладить монстра (на самом деле, ей стало интересно, какова на ощупь его кожа), но тот предупреждающе щёлкнул хвостом. Язык его тела был непонятным для неё, но Мун предположила, что это значило то, что ей лучше не распускать руки.

— Потрясающе… Впервые вижу человека из Высшего общества, который смотрит на меня с таким восхищением. Ты считаешь меня красивым? Разве моя внешность не слишком отличается от внешности ваших мужчин? — сказано медовым голосом, но насмешку монстр вытравить не сумел.

— У тебя красивая чешуя, — осторожно промолвила девушка, опустив руку.

Она не стала отнекиваться, потому что привыкла давать честные ответы на прямые вопросы, да и особого смысла скрывать не видела.

А потом задумчиво добавила: 

— С твоей позиции, это я должна казаться тебе некрасивой. В тебе есть хоть какие-то гуманоидные черты. А я вот на ящерицу абсолютно ничем не похожа, так что…

— Какая ты забавная. Я думаю… — договорить монстр не успел, его прервал шум семенящих в их сторону шагов.

— Я еле справился с Мет. Тоффи, я искал тебя повсюду, — проскрипел Людо, стряхивая с себя невидимые пылинки.

Но угодническое выражение его лица быстро исказилось ужимкой неприязни, когда он заметил Мун, и в его и без того противном голосе зазвучали капризные нотки:

— Я, что должен возиться с твоей… с этой… — он посмотрел на девушку, и его лицо стало совсем кислым. — А ты тут ещё с этой…

— Людо, попроси отца дать тебе несколько упражнений для тренировки памяти. Той, этой… Даже имена не можешь выучить, — недовольно промолвила Мун.

Она не любила вести себя стервозно, но резко изменившееся к ней отношение каппы её раздражало; он смотрел на неё так, словно она была мерзким червём, который вдруг вылез из-под земли в дождливый день.

— Заткнись, ты… Луна, — презрительно сощурив глаза, выплюнул Людо.

— Хватит, — спокойный голос Тоффи ставил точку в начинающейся ссоре.

Людо хотел что-то возразить; он всхлипнув, поднял вверх палец, но тут коридор огласило громкое урчание его живота.

— Ночь непростое время для больных духом, — философски заметил Тоффи, обращаясь то ли к Мун, то ли к покрасневшему каппе. — Людо, думаю, тебе лучше вернуться в свою комнату, я здесь почти закончил.

Дважды повторять было ненужно, Людо вприпрыжку побежал, очевидно, в сторону своей спальни. У Мун, может, и возникли уместные вопросы, но она их не озвучила, потому что ящер вдруг оказался совсем рядом и вкрадчиво произнёс:

— Закрой глаза и досчитай до пяти.

Его дыхание подняло волоски на макушке девушки. От него веяло теплом живого существа. Он не прижимался к ней, но у неё было ощущение, что жар, исходящий от него, проникал в неё, согревая и контрастируя с ветром, который обдувал её спину. И в жёлтой радужке с такого расстояния стали видны золотистые жилки, которые будто горели, стягиваясь в темноту веретенообразного зрачка, зажигая эти холодные глаза.

— Хм. И что случится? — её голос стал низким и глубоким.

Неужели её организм так реагировал на близость ящера?

— Увидишь. Или ты боишься? — наклонив голову набок, так, чтобы не сталкиваться с ней носом, уточнил монстр, голова которого зависла над её.

— Нет, конечно, — Мун нервно усмехнулась, выдохнув ему куда-то в область переносицы, при этом вновь вспомнив про чувствительные точки и надеясь, что он не начнёт биться от этого в конвульсиях.

И когда она это представила, страх отступил, на смену ему пришли булькающие смешки, которые она еле сдерживала, маскируя под кашель; и полностью закрыв ладонями лицо, зажмурилась.

— Раз — Ха-х—Кхем—два— Кхе— три — Фхух —четыре — пять.

Мун резко отвела руки от век — пустота коридора, Тоффи нигде не было видно.

«Вот так сюрприз…».

Она уже было собралась отвернуться к окну, чтобы ещё немного подышать свежим воздухом. Ибо все эти события её сильно взволновали: сердце рикошетило от грудины, а мысли не хотели приходить в порядок, блуждая туда-сюда и не желая формироваться во что-то адекватное. Но тут её суматошно бегающий взор зацепился за что-то на полу. На том месте, где стоял Тоффи, лежала красная ягода. Мун подошла к ней и подняла.

Алая ягода тиса.

Первая из многих. Странные дары от странного ящера.

***

Мун вынырнула из реки прошлого прямиком в сумрак кабинета, неосознанно поглаживая бусы из ягод, что были на ней. Ожерелье воспоминаний, каждая «бусина» — весёлый и не очень момент, проведённый с Тоффи. В ту же секунду боль утраты ударила по затылку, высекая из глаз жгучие слёзы.

— Не плакать, — Мун шлёпнула себя кулаком по лбу, как будто там была кнопка, способная отключить слезотоки.

Она слепо всматривалась в блокнот, пока на нём не появилось размытое пятно. В грудине вновь начала разрастаться боль. И девушка поняла, что, если она не возьмёт себя в руки, случится очередная истерика. Бесполезная. Жуткая. Выворачивающая наизнанку.

До крови закусив щёку изнутри, она взялась за ручку.

**Людо всегда старался угодить Тоффи. Было видно, что он явно увлечён им. И я первое время боялась, что он расскажет всем про мою болезнь. Но, видимо, его и без того шаткое положение в семье не позволяло ему этого сделать.**

**Сомнамбулического приступа в первую ночь не было. Я просто долго не могла уснуть вне дома.**

**~~Перед глазами стоял тёмный силуэт тиса.~~ **   



	3. Без записи

  
С глухой тоской Мун уставилась в окно. _Буря действительно грядёт._

Карандашная линия горизонта исчезла за серой пеленой дождя. Ветер сгибал деревья в причудливые дуги. Отсюда океан не было видно, но она предполагала, что он стал чёрным, угрожающе оскалившимся белыми валами пены.

Дребезжащая щеколда полосовала нервы, Мун ущипнула себя за щёку, отвлекаясь от внешних раздражителей.

«Ты не сможешь помочь кому-то, если ты не можешь помочь себе».

Когда что-то тёмное начало просачиваться в её сны, будоражить ум наяву, лишая покоя?

Девушка отложила письменные принадлежности, и закрыв глаза, стала погружаться в себя, отслеживая переломный момент. Где же та точка невозврата? Перед её внутренним взором проносились пережитые ситуации и лица; она словно изучала лоскутное одеяло своей жизни, состоящее из правильно и неправильно принятых решений.

На самом деле она осознавала, где именно. Ей бы не хотелось этого признавать… Потому что потом её отношение к _нему_ изменилось, или он был прав, и изначально у неё не было выбора. Иллюзия свободы воли.

Мун зажмурилась сильнее.

***

Она понимала, что опаздывает.

Третья неделя обучения, а она так и не запомнила местоположение всех аудиторий.

Мун бежала на вечернее занятие наперегонки с постепенно зажигающимися внизу городскими фонарями. Нужный ей класс находился в противоположном от жилого корпуса крыле здания.

Она вся вспотела, блузка прилипла к разгорячённой спине, словно жвачка; изо рта девушки доносились рваные хрипы, будто в лёгких застрял камень, блокирующий доступ кислорода. Но она не обращала на это внимание; в голове долбило: Быстрее, быстрее, быстрее!

— Чёрт! — воскликнула Мун, когда добежав до конца коридора, увидела, что лестничный пролёт отсутствует; с бешено колотящимся сердцем, она развернулась на пятках в отчаянии воскликнув: — В каком пьяном угаре архитектор проектировал этот университет!

Кажется она напугала своим криком, примостившуюся в глухой и тёмной нише парочку, желающую уединиться. Девушка, вцепившись в ворот рубахи парня, смотрела на неё так, будто у Мун отросла вторая голова. Та только фыркнула, решив, что всё равно более ненормальной, чем она есть, её считать не станут. _Напрасно._

Она развернулась в противоположную сторону, вспоминая план, стоило прихватить его с собой. Самонадеянность наказуема. Не это ли её любимая поговорка. 

Было логично предположить, что лестница, ведущая наверх, должна была располагаться в этой части здания, так же как и на первом этаже. Как понимала Мун, нужная ей аудитория находилась ровнехонько над ней, только ярусом выше. А лестница, ведущая наверх, с другой стороны.

Глаза зажгло от непрошеных слёз обиды. Архитектор, конечно, не виноват. Она сама должна была выйти пораньше. Решив, что теперь она точно не успеет, Мун сбавила темп, она размеренно зашагала в нужном направлении, утирая рукавом уголки глаз. Из-за этой гонки ей очень сильно хотелось пить, нижняя губа, пересохнув, треснула. И Мун периодически облизывала её, теребя кончиком языка разорванные края, как будто наказывая себя болью за глупость.

Коридор был полупустым, большинство учащихся ушло на вечерние занятия, лишь изредка попадались студенты, которые «отработали в дневную смену», и теперь семенили по своим делам, что-то весело обсуждая. 

Проходя мимо одной из аудиторий, девушка услышала знакомый голос: как скрежет напильника по железу.

— Ты только посмотри. Как мерзко! Эта Луна на первой полосе.

«Людо!» — Мун резко затормозила, будто ей со всего размаху вбили кол в позвоночник.

Дверь была приоткрыта, и она не смогла усмирить, зацветшее буйным цветом любопытство вперемешку с возмущением. Она всё равно уже безбожно опоздала и несколько минут роли не сыграли бы.

Заглянув в дверную щель, она увидела довольно-таки смущающую картину. Тоффи восседал боком на стуле за резным сосновым столом (преподавательским), постукивая когтями по газете, лежащей перед ним, а Людо, стоя между его раздвинутых ног, опираясь на бёдра септарианина и глумливо улыбаясь, продолжал её поносить, смотря матовыми глазами на грудь ящера:

— Ничего себе. Только её и выделили. Дочка мэра…пффф…наверняка она поступила сюда по протекции мамочки. У тебя первое место, а про тебя даже не упомянули… Когда ты начнешь действовать?

— Ох, Людо, — коготь ящера царапнул газетный лист, от чего Мун издала какой-то невнятный всхлип, ей почудилось, что его палец прошёлся по её изображению.

Тоффи в ту же секунду перевёл взгляд на дверную щель и Мун показалось, что он смотрит прямо ей в глаза, вонзая иголку узкого зрачка в её. Она даже не попыталась отшатнуться, ощущая что её ноги примёрзли к месту.

«Он не может видеть меня! Мне кажется. С большой вероятностью меня обнаружат, если я буду шуметь!»

— Что-то не так, Тоффи-и-и? — Людо попытался заглянуть через плечо, но ладонь ящера его остановила, обхватив за щеку, поглаживая большим пальцем против роста перьев в притворной ласке.

Мун понимала это, по сочащемуся из глаз Тоффи презрению, вязкому, как смола. Как маленький каппа может этого не замечать?

— Давай обсудим это в другое время, — лениво протянул септарианин.

— Может, я зайду к тебе? Попозже…

От безотказной зазывной улыбки Людо девушку передёрнуло, и по щекам стал расползаться лихорадочный румянец.

— Без проблем, — ровно отозвался ящер, по-прежнему царапая что-то на газетном листе, другой рукой сжимая лицо каппы, не давая тому посмотреть. — Надеюсь в этот раз отравление тебе не помешает.

— Это место меня убивает. Желудок расстраивается каждую неделю, — уже не так дерзко улыбаясь, вяло пожаловался Людо.

Мун было неловко, что она наблюдала всю это сцену, но румянец слез со щёк, как краска, когда она увидела, что ящер встал и, подталкивая Людо в затылок, направился с ним к двери. Она не успела бы уйти, так или иначе они увидели бы её в коридоре. 

Мысли девушки очень не вовремя начали играть в чехарду. Чем ближе подступали монстры, тем больше страх скручивал её внутренности. Оцепенение не спало даже, когда они оказались очень близко.

Опомнилась она только тогда, когда летящая ей в лицо дверь, замерла в миллиметре от её носа. Мун зажмурилась, готовясь к ехидным комментариям и насмешкам. Но ничего такого не случилось. Дверь по-прежнему закрывала её от внешнего мира. Она робко выглянула из-за орехового края, Тоффи и Людо уже отошли на приличное расстояние.

Перестав ошалелым взглядом буравить их спины, Мун перевела более осмысленный взор в глубь аудитории, газета всё ещё валялась на столе. Она не знала, что ожидала увидеть, несмело приближаясь к ней. Своё изодранное лицо или матерное слово, перечёркивающее её изображение. Что угодно. Но не это.

— Не смешно, — промямлила Мун, когда её взгляд несколько раз пробежался по типографскому рисунку, с лежащей на нём ягодой тиса (когда только ящер успел).

Мун подняла ягоду и сжала её большим и указательным пальцем в стремлении раздавить. Но, вновь вернув взгляд к своему изображению, передумала, и закинула её в сумку.

«Там сама перетрётся», — подумала она, уже не слишком сильно желая этого.

Её портрет был выцарапан по кругу, неровным обшарпанным сердечком. И это выглядело так сентиментально и глупо, и даже понимая, что ящер поиздевался, она чувствовала, что, возникший было слепой страх, умчался прочь. Хоть и было похоже на то, что это сердце кровоточит.

До аудитории она дошла пребывая в каком-то странном состоянии. Ей хотелось лечь и хорошенько проспаться, внимание ящера даже в таком странном ключе было ей приятно, но непонятно. За ним многие бегали, не только представительницы монстров. Он излучал какую-то сбивающую с ног, холодную харизму. Но всё своё время проводил только с Мет и Людо, не стремясь общаться с кем-то ещё.

Не слишком старательно извинившись перед преподавателем, она взглянула на часы. До конца лекции оставался ещё час. Десять минут она на автомате записывала занудный бубнёж, особо не вникая в слова. Из состояния прострации её вывел внезапный хлопок дверью. 

В неверии она наблюдала за тем, как в аудиторию зашёл ящер, он должен был быть на этой лекции ещё днём. Она подстраивала своё расписание под Гекапу, они были с ней в другом потоке. Единственным уроком, на котором она пересекалась с кем-то из «той самой троицы» (а точнее с Мет), было изобразительное искусство, на которое не ходила её подруга.

Ничего не говоря и никак не комментируя свои действия, септарианин присел рядом с ней. Гекапу болела, поэтому место было свободно (И что уж душой кривить, поэтому она и задержалась; та проследила бы, чтобы Мун не опоздала, зная, что она хоть и усидчивая, но абсолютно несобранная).

Когда тело ящера опустилось рядом под шуршащий гомон, зашептавшихся однокурсников, Мун вновь почувствовала себя бабочкой, пришпиленной иголкой его змеиных зрачков. Хоть она и не могла точно знать смотрит ли он на неё, потому что её остановившийся взгляд застыл на стене позади преподавателя. Но она почему-то была уверена в этом. 

Мун не сразу осознала, что перестала писать. Скорее всего в данной ситуации она бы долго не смогла понять этого, если бы горячая ладонь не сжала её бедро, девушка почувствовала каждый палец, когтем, прошедший сквозь ситцевую ткань и упирающийся в кожу её ноги.

— Я тебя отвлёк. Прими мои извинения, — его ладонь продвинулась выше, сминая подол юбки, успокаивающе оглаживая бедро.

— Убери руку, — слабо разлепив губы и по-прежнему смотря в стену, произнесла Мун.

— Для чего? Я же тебя привлекаю, правда? Может ты сама ещё не осознаёшь это. Досчитай до пяти и тебя ждёт сюрприз, — вибрация мерного дыхания Тоффи прокатилась от уха к шее, девушка в бессознательном движении свела ноги вместе, сжав его пальцы в тисках.

Она пыталась дышать глубже, ощущая болезненное возбуждение, приправленное немалой дозой стыда и понимания неправильности происходящего. По-прежнему не смотря на ящера, она вскочила, от чего его рука по инерции проскользнула, оцарапав её.

— Извините. Мне нужно срочно выйти, — просипела Мун, недоумевающему от её действий преподавателю.

Он что-то сказал, его губы шевелились, но девушка не слышала, что именно. Она, не глядя ни на кого, стрелой помчалась к выходу, а потом всё дальше по коридору, пока не достигла женского туалета. Следы когтей, оставленные на внутренней стороне бедра, кровоточили, от чего порванный подол немного запачкался; со стороны могло показаться, что у неё начались критические дни.

— Чёрт! Чёрт! ЧЁРТ! — Мун остервенело лупила раковину, пока рука не онемела от боли.

Схватившись за край и зажмурившись, она начала представлять единорогов и считать сколько перепрыгнет через забор. Расслабляющая практика, предложенная одним из врачей. На шестидесятом рогатом, она ощутила, что её дыхание стало более ровным, пальцы, сжимающие керамическую поверхность, слегка расслабились. 

Завязав подол узлом, так чтобы не было видно алых потёков, Мун ополоснула лицо и, виновато улыбнувшись своему отражению, произнесла:

— Всё хорошо!

И ни на йоту не поверив этому, вышла из уборной, чуть не врезавшись в ящера, ждущего её перед дверью.

— Ты что! Преследуешь меня?

— Как бы я тебя оставил? У тебя такая бурная реакция на флирт.

Он подошёл ближе к ней. Мун попыталась лавировать, но перед ней шлагбаумом возникла его прямо протянутая рука.

— Не хочешь поговорить об этом? Предпочитаешь убегать от проблем, — бархатно прошелестел его голос над макушкой, и тут же ужесточившись. — Как и твоя… — но задавлено выдохнув, прервался.

Мун, сконцентрировавшая внимание на руке, преградившей ей путь, не сразу уловила движение на периферии. Она дёрнулась только тогда, когда до её треснувшей нижней губы дотронулось что-то шершавое и твёрдое. Она вскинула голову вверх на лицо ящера, в немом отрицании наблюдая за тем, как Тоффи, поднеся к морде алеющую в свете свечей каплю крови, облизнул языком кончик пальца, пробуя её на вкус.

— Если сегодня ночью оставишь дверь открытой, я смогу тебе помочь. Раны на бёдрах запускать не стоит.

***

Мун чихнула. Картина прошлого, словно разъедаемая кислотой, растворилась.

Ветер, наконец-то справившись с щеколдой, прорвался сквозь окно, бросил светлые пряди ей прямо в лицо и сбил бумаги со стола. Девушка не спешила их поднимать, всё ещё находясь под впечатлением момента.

Можно ли сказать, что вскоре после этого случая что-то тёмное начало теребить её сознание, прорастать тревожными мыслями, обострившимися приступами. Она не обвиняла Тоффи. Но… Потом… Не сразу после этого, немного позднее, её дверь иногда оставалась открытой.

Это она записывать не стала.  



	4. Третья запись

  
Мун хрипло кашлянула. Холод пробирал по самые лёгкие, расцарапывая в кровь трахею.

«Надо бы закрыть окно».

Однако, она продолжала сидеть, чуть раскачиваясь, становясь похожей на множество других пациентов психиатрических больниц, которым повезло «меньше», и чьи недуги были гораздо более страшными.

Действительно, как она не сошла с ума от всего этого?

Возможно, что в её психике сработал какой-то защитный механизм, который спас её от бездны безумия. Но она всё равно ощущала, что зависла над ней, стоя на тонком канате, и из чего он сделан, ей пока не было понятно. 

Невроз блуждал по её нервным рецепторам и кожа горела, несмотря на холодный воздух, завладевший помещением. Поэтому ей хотелось кататься по полу и выть, сдирая с себя кожный покров, но вместо этого она потянулась за блокнотом и ручкой. И, игнорируя порывы ветра, жалящие её лицо, словно злой мороз, принялась писать.

**В основном в моих снах бывает темно или наоборот очень ярко. Если вы посмотрите мою историю болезни, то увидите там такое понятие как «видение». Это повторяющийся сон, предшествующий приступу. Сознание таким образом отмечает начало. Потом, проснувшись, если я вспоминаю, что именно мне снилось, я понимаю, что сегодня у меня была «лунная» ночь.**

Ветер, вконец обнаглев, швырнул в окно пригоршню сухих листьев и песок, который, попав в глаза, рассёк слизистую. Мун чертыхнувшись, воскликнула, из-за чего следующий порыв оцарапал наждачкой язык. Буря словно говорила ей:

_«Не смей меня игнорировать!»_

Мун, оторвавшись от письма, скрипнув зубами и прижав ладонь к векам, почти в слепую добралась до окна. Соединить створки оказалось довольно сложно. Сквозь слёзы в глазах она не могла ничего рассмотреть, только рябь пространства за окном, весь пейзаж превратился в единое серое колышущееся месиво.

— Уф, — выдохнула она, когда наконец-то смогла сомкнуть рамы и попасть шпингалетом в прорезь.

Инфернальное завывание за стенами участка становилось всё громче, и ветер, не унимаясь, продолжал рвать уже закрытое окно, которое жалобно дребезжало.

Она вернулась на место и уставилась на строчки, только что написанные ею. Наверное, как именно выглядело её «видение» записывать не обязательно. Тем более, что её сон аморфен и мало содержателен.

_Она чувствует, что идёт, но под ногами нет земли, только далёкие бесконечные поля и дома. Она словно плывёт по воздуху, здороваясь со звёздами, которые в ответ подмигивают ей, строгие облака пытаются скрыть её наготу, но её тело всё равно освещает мрачный мир, расстилающийся под ней. И в какой-то момент она понимает, что не может сделать и шагу. Она смотрит вниз и видит, что зацепилась за ветку дерева. Она ощущает его эмоции. Удивление от того, что оно смогло это сделать, переходящее в нежелание её отпускать. Она пытается передать ему мысли, что если оно не отпустит, ночь никогда не закончится. И ищет в его сознании ответ, который тихим шёпотом звучит в голове: если всё застынет, я тоже никогда не умру. Она в ужасе пытается вырваться и дальше всё проваливается в темноту._

Затем у неё начинался приступ. А, что она делала во время снохождения, она никогда не помнила.

Мун в раздражении потёрла переносицу. Тот, кто пытался её подставить, знал об этом. Плечи свело судорогой, покалывания шерстяного плаща стали чувствоваться острее. Впервые за это время её начала затапливать злость, она стиснула кулаки, впиваясь ногтями в мягкую кожу ладони, душа слёзы. _Ублюдок._

Девушка, сдавленно дыша, перевела свой пылающий гневом взор на пол, на котором белели разбросанные ветром листы. Она решила собрать их, чтобы отвлечься от разрывающей грудную клетку ярости, которая пришла на место царапающего горя.

Присев прямо на дубовые половицы, она стала рваными движениями раскладывать их по стопкам. Когда у неё в руках оказался портрет септарианина, который она приметила ещё раньше, тот самый с пометкой: «Пропавший без вести», Мун застыла, чувствуя, что слабеет, словно её гнев внезапно придавило тяжёлым грузом. Затем, немного пошатнувшись, она поднялась и села обратно за стол, с силой сжимая рисунок, отчего по листу поползли складки. 

Она испытывала странное чувство дежавю, ощущая, что её уносит из реальности, потому что такой же портрет висел в спальне у Тоффи.

***

Его комната казалась кристально чистой, даже стерильной, в ней царил абсолютный порядок. Если бы Мун умела, она присвистнула бы.

Сама она, как только переступила порог университета почувствовала, что какая-то натянутая внутри неё струна внешней благопристойности, лопнула. И она, можно сказать, «сорвалась с цепи». В её комнате царил полный хаос, потому что дома она не могла позволить себе этого. Не то что бы разбрасывать вещи и не заправлять кровать было пределом её мечтаний, но было так чудесно не получать за это укоряющие взгляды и разочарованные вздохи.

За несколько недель в университете она поняла не только то, что её аккуратность была вбита ей муштрой, но и то, что её высокий балл являлся сомнительным достижением. Многие здесь были умнее её или талантливее, может более ленивы, чтобы должным образом подготовиться к тесту (и то скорее всего её усидчивость произрастала из страха расстроить маму), но зато асами в каких-то определённых областях. Мун же на фоне их выглядела середняком и даже свои высокие оценки считала результатами занудной каждодневной зубрёжки.

— Что-то не так? — ящер с интересом наблюдал за девушкой, которая всё ещё стояла у двери; сам он, откинувшись на подушки и свесив ноги вниз, полулежал на кровати, поглядывая на неё из-под полуприкрытых век.

Иногда ей казалось, что мышцы его лица не были приспособлены выражать человеческие эмоции, но в глазах, изгибах бровей и ухмылках, крививших рот, при желании (и сноровке, которая приходила со временем), можно было прочитать весь спектр его эмоций. Если он действительно хотел его продемонстрировать. Что случалось не всегда. Чаще он предпочитал играть в камень, тогда его лицо становилось абсолютно не читаемым. И по правде, Мун завидовала такой его способности.

Инцидент с царапинами они замяли. Девушка решила, что по сути он и не собирался наносить ей увечья, это вышло случайно. А его слишком навязчивый флирт она ему постепенно простила и перестала шарахаться.

«Ну, или я чёртова адреналинщица и меня привлекает опасность. В конце концов, я не просто так стою на учёте у психиатра».

— Нет, всё в порядке, просто здесь такой порядок.

Девушка тут же сморщила нос от не очень удачного каламбура, наблюдая за хвостом Тоффи, который флегматично скрутился на полу в пружину от её признания. Потом она вспомнила, что ему не слишком нравится, когда она так делает, и она перевела взгляд на его мерцающие глаза.

— Я умею ценить данное мне во владение имущество. Многие предметы, находящиеся здесь, являются роскошью для меня, — он провёл рукой по шёлковому покрывалу, не отрывая взгляда от лица девушки, почувствовавшей в этот момент болезненное влечение; которое она быстро задушила на корню мыслью о том, что за жизнь у него была, если всё это для него роскошь, но ей стало неудобно и за неё; получалось, что она избалованная краля.

— Что это? — в неловкой попытке избавиться от изучающего взгляда ящера, Мун указала подбородком на бумагу, висящую над кроватью и повёрнутую лицевой стороной к стене, проткнутую кинжалом; такая инсталляция выбивалась из общей идеалистической картины.

— Хм…секрет, — не моргнув глазом, ответил он, даже на полмиллиметра не повернув голову в указанную сторону. — Но не советую пытаться прочитать, иначе мне придётся тебя убить. А мне бы не хотелось, — звериный оскал, исказил его черты, демонстрируя острый ряд белых клыков, похожих на осколки льда.

Мун почувствовала, как от этого и ещё от сладкой фальши голоса, пропитавшей прямую угрозу, мурашки колко пробежали по спине.

— Постараюсь запомнить, — произнесла она, с трудом выдавив вежливую улыбку и поведя плечом, сопротивляясь дрожи, но не отрывая взгляда от его холодных глаз.

— Для чего ты пришла сюда? — хмыкнул Тоффи, видимо в полной мере удовлетворившийся её реакцией, резко переставший скалиться.

Он переместил своё тело на край кровати и сел, сохраняя свою обычно твёрдую осанку, которую не терял даже тогда, когда был расслаблен. Он закинул ногу на ногу, так что носок его ботинка указывал точно на неё.

— Я хотела вернуть твой конспект, — ответ прозвучал вопросительно, от чего глаза Мун до этого спокойно смотревшие в лицо ящера, метнулись в сторону.

Она могла бы вернуть конспект завтра или поймать септарианина в перерывах между парами. Хотя всё переписать она успела только к вечеру и была вероятность, что Тоффи надо почитать записи к завтрашнему занятию — оправдания вполне себе сносные.

— До сих пор удивлён, что ты стала ходить на культурологию, — его глаза, слегка сощурившись, пробежались по тетради, которую она прижимала к груди.

— Это необязательный предмет, но мне стало интересно. Да, я многое пропустила. Так что спасибо.

— Ещё больше меня удивляет, что ты смога оторваться от подола _Гекапу_ , — он выплюнул имя её подруги, словно ругательство. — Ты всё время ходишь за ней хвостом. Даже в столовой позавтракать не можешь без её сопровождения. Мун, ты в курсе, что в такие моменты ты похожа на потерявшегося утёнка, жмущегося к чужой маме-утке? — его лицо разрезала жесткая усмешка.

— Ты решил, что оскорбление меня скрасит твой вечер? — пальцы Мун с силой сжали его конспекты; титаническим усилием она подавила желание отхлестать его ими по лицу.

— Разве это оскорбления? Это голые факты.

Ей хотелось воспринять его слова в штыки, но штыков, способных пробить его толстую «шкуру» у неё не было, потому что частично он был прав. Она закрыла недовольство на огромный амбарный замок, решив, что что-то доказывать ему или объяснять бесполезно. Она и так понимала, как всё выглядит со стороны. Но необязательно было преподносить ей это в такой грубой форме.

Поэтому вместо оправданий, она отметила не без яда в голосе:

— А ты слишком пристально следишь за мной. С кем и куда я хожу.

— Туше-е-е, — беззлобно протянул ящер, а потом, словно только что заметив, добавил. — Как не вежливо с моей стороны! Я не предложил тебе присесть. Проходи, не стесняйся.

Он встал, разведя руки в стороны, как уличный зазывала, приглашающий на шоу. От этого движения ослабленный галстук, извиваясь красным ужом, соскользнул на ковёр.

Мун, отследив траекторию его падения, прошла в глубь комнаты, стараясь игнорировать тот факт, что рубашка Тоффи осталась расстёгнутой, демонстрируя обтянутые серой чешуей ключицы и верхнюю часть грудных мышц. И своё участившееся от этого дыхание. 

Она положила конспект на кровать, но присаживаться не спешила.

— Ты в курсе, что эти ягоды ядовиты? — не пересекаясь с ящером взглядом, она уставилась на хрустальную чашу, наполненную красными ягодами тиса, стоящую на тумбочке у кровати, давая себе время успокоиться.

— Если уж углубляться в этимологию, то это семена, а не ягоды. И в них ядовито не всё. Вернее всё, кроме ариллуса.

Мун перевела взгляд с чаши на портрет, висящий над ним. На нём был изображен септарианин, очень похожий на Тоффи, но не обладающий его роскошной шевелюрой.

— Это мой брат, — упреждая её вопрос, мягко произнёс ящер.

Мун с удивлением повернула голову в его сторону, даже позабыв о неловкости.

— Вы с ним похожи! Тот же волевой профиль и прищур глаз.

Но Тоффи отвернулся, будто заинтересовавшись океаном за окном, она не могла видеть выражения его лица, но лишние вопросы задавать не отважилась. Чайка, присевшая на стрельчатый карниз, резко и душераздирающе закричала, заставив девушку вздрогнуть. Ящер стукнул костяшкой по стеклу, и та с ещё более пронзительным визгом взметнулась ввысь.

— Знаешь, — голос Тоффи звучал глухо. — Когда-то давно мы с братом нашли у родителей книгу со страшными рассказами. Нам запрещали её читать. Но мы втихаря всё равно это делали. Читали друг другу, а потом пугались до икоты. Не знаю автора. Но мне запомнилась довольно жуткая история про мужчину, который убил чайку. Её сородичи стали повсюду преследовать его, желая заклевать. Он пытался от них сбежать, пытался найти место, где они не смогут его достать. Но они истошно крича, следовали за ним по пятам. Он боялся умереть под аккомпанемент их крыльев. Повествование ведётся в форме дневника. Последние сумбурные записи: «они уже рядом, я слышу шелест их крыльев» были залиты кровью.

— Жутковато… Но дети любят пугаться. Я читала, что это даже полезно в определённом возрасте, — Мун сделала несколько медленных шагов в сторону ящера и замерла рядом, оценивая открывающийся из окна вид.

Комната Тоффи находилась с той стороны здания, которая выходила на океанский простор. Далеко внизу чернел песчаный берег, усыпанный обломками скал и зелёно-жёлтым мхом вперемешку с цветами.

— А где сейчас твой брат? — аккуратно уточнила Мун.

— Далеко, — грустно усмехнулся Тоффи, не отрывая взгляда от волн, гулко ударяющихся об камни, и парящих над ними чаек.

— Тоска по дому нагоняет меланхолию, — восприняв его слова, как-то, что Тоффи сейчас далеко от места своего рождения и скучает по брату. — Мне тоже тяжело адаптироваться после своего родного города…

— Твой город провонял серостью, мнимым благополучием и обыденностью. Ничем не примечательный городишко. О, и ещё чванством, которое бьёт через край, — резко бросил ей ящер и посмотрел на неё глазами, которые холодели с каждой секундой всё больше.

Мун сделала шаг назад, испугавшись из-за внезапной перемены, сердце бухнуло где-то в районе горла. 

Прокашлявшись, она всё-таки попыталась отстоять свой городок, хоть и сама не была высокого мнения об его жителях:

— Что-то не припомню, чтобы у нас жили септариане. Если ты останавливался проездом, то возможно, видел не всё и сделал поспешные выводы.

— Ты права, я задержался ненадолго в вашем городке, играющем в Средневековье. Но увидел достаточно, а услышал ещё больше. Иногда полезно ошиваться по трактирам на окраинах, знаешь ли. Ты в курсе, что завод твоей матери не берёт на работу монстров?

Мун хотелось отвернуться или чтобы именно сейчас лицо Тоффи застыло, стало непроницаемым. Потому что она не могла выдерживать это едкое вгрызающееся в неё презрение, которым был пропитан его взгляд, заставляющий её пульс истерично биться.

— Никто не запрещает им работать на заводе. Нет никакого постановления или закона, который умалял бы…

Но он перебил её:

— И тем не менее монстры, которые ходили на собеседование не были приняты. Никто из них. Закона может и нет. А вот негласный расизм произрастает во всей красе. Нет работы — нет жизни, семью кормить нечем. Привитивный удар, так сказать. И соответственно монстры в вашем городе почти не оседали. Твоя мама заправляла всем, ещё даже не будучи мэром. Опять же негласно. На окраине живёт лишь жалкая кучка монстров, которая с трудом сумела найти себе место. И то их терпят только ради того, чтобы не быть обвинёнными в совсем явной нетолерантности.

Ей бы огрызнуться на это. Но она не могла открыть рот, потому что, по факту, ей нечем было опровергнуть его слова. Комната вдруг стала казаться ей невероятно большой, а сама она была очень маленькой. И монстр, подавляющий своим огромным ростом, зависавший над ней с обвинительной речью, не прибавлял уверенности в себе.

— Достопочтенные гости, которые бывали у вас подобострастно повторяли тебе снова и снова какой замечательный человек твоя мать. Сомневалась ли ты хоть раз в том, что именно твоя благодетельная семья должна управлять городом, если все другие утверждали, что это так? Что всё, что она делает правильно, если никто не сопротивляется этому?

Вопросы ударами обрушивались на неё, оседая осколками правды, которая колет. Она чувствовала, что что-то начало сдавливать виски, её мозг стремился обработать каждый, но Тоффи не давал ей шанса обдумать или ответить. Действительно, зачем? Он знает ответы, а у неё будет целая ночь впереди, чтобы подумать и не принять их.

— Мысли шире, Мун. Мысли критично. Подумай обо всём. Наверняка твои учителя пытались впихнуть тебя в какой-то определённый шаблон? Так сломай его.

Она могла бы удивить его ответом: «Нет». Потому что учителя, сухо излагавшие свой предмет, действительно не пытались. Но вот мама… Стоило только, как выразился Тоффи, «достопочтенным гостям» покинуть дом, её тут же начинали отчитывать буквально за всё. Она забыла подать руку тому-то, она слишком долго разговаривала с тем-то, её ладонь слишком сильно и не изыскано сжимала чашку, платье помялось, когда она не элегантно присела. «Репутация — основа нашего благополучия!» — повторяла она снова и снова. Иногда из-за таких своих оплошностей Мун оставалась без еды.

Девушка задумалась над тем, что не стал ли университет её шансом убежать от всего этого? И что для неё символизировал сам Тоффи, к которому её так тянуло?

Уловив, что монстр закончил свою тираду, и между ними повисла неуютная пауза, Мун с расстановкой произнесла:

— ЧТО ТЫ ХОЧЕШЬ ОТ МЕНЯ?

— Я то знаю чего хочу. А вот ты, Мун, в курсе чего _ты_ хочешь от меня?

Внезапно Тоффи сократил дистанцию между ними. Мун в немом протесте вытянула перед собой руку, в желании оттолкнуть его. Но длинные гридеперливые пальцы перехватили её запястье, и он дёрнул девушку на себя. Она оказалась прижата головой к его груди, поглощая щекой глухие удары его сердцебиения.

На секунду она закрыла глаза, вслушиваясь в мерный ритм. В её собственной груди разлилось тёплое и ноющее ощущение, словно она впопыхах глотнула кипятка. От этого её отвлекло прикосновение твёрдой костяшки к коже за ухом, ящер согнутым пальцем провёл по впадине за мочкой. Одновременно с этим по её шее пробежала щекотка, она чувствовала, что его длинный нос начал зарываться в её пряди, лежащие на плечах.

Раздувая их горячим дыханием, монстр произнёс:

— Почему ты так сильно надушилась? Раньше ты не пользовалась парфюмом. И мне это нравилось. Я не люблю резкие запахи, они отвлекают… Почти душат. Неужели это нужно только для того, чтобы отдать мне конспект?

Мун, которую начал окутывать дурман щекочущего предвкушения от тепла и близости ящера, льнущего к ней, разом заледенела. Понимая каков ответ на этот вопрос, и её губы в испуге дрогнули, зная, что он не принял бы ложь, слетевшую с них.

Она не хотела его дразнить. Хотя помнила про его чувствительное обоняние. Но честно говоря, перед приходом сюда, она тщательно приводила своё тело в порядок. Она собиралась так, словно шла на свидание. Разумной частью сознания понимая, что ничего _такого_ не будет. Но тем не менее.

— Готов поспорить, что вместо невинных хлопковых трусов, на тебе сейчас кружевное белье.

Это наглое заявления окончательно отрезвило её. Ей захотелось хорошенько вмазать ящеру по челюсти. И за эти слова, и за то, что он отказывался следовать социальным правилам приличия, и портил момент (романтичный?), и не меньше за то, что видел её насквозь.

Но как только она попыталась сдвинуть свободную руку, он перехватил её ладонь своим проклятым хвостом, заводя её ей за спину, выкручивая. И ощущение боли, внезапно вгрызшееся в расслабленное тело, настроенное на другое, было очень острым.

— Почему ты постоянно пытаешься залезть ко мне под юбку? — в бессильной ярости прошипела она ему в грудь, стараясь отвернуть лицо от мягкого хлопка рубахи, который норовил попасть к ней в рот, бесполезно трепыхаясь в его захвате.

— Потому что в отличие от тебя, твоё тело не врёт, — его свободная рука опустилась к ней на талию. — Ты так дёргаешься, а я ведь даже не начал проверять…

Страшная болезненная напряженность стала ввинчиваться в нервы. Одну её руку он плотно прижимал к своей груди ладонью, вторую оттягивал хвостом назад. От этого создавалась впечатление, что монстр решил разорвать её на две части. Её зрачки в страхе распахнулись и она была рада, что он этого не видел, потому что её голова всё ещё находилась под его челюстью.

— Как ты можешь быть таким умным и проницательным, а потом вести себя как деревенщина?! — воскликнула она голосом, срывающимся от переизбытка ощущений.

— Спешу тебя разочаровать, я и есть деревенщина, — баритон разрезал воздух над ней, но хвост перестал выворачивать сухожилия кисти, прижав её руку к пояснице. — Монстр-деревенщина, Мун, представь себе, да и ещё не из «благородной» семьи. Вот в кого ты влюбилась. — припечатал он бесцветным тоном.

«Удар под дых».

Очень медленно она приподняла голову вверх, отклонив её, чтобы заглянуть ему в лицо. И он чуть ослабил хватку, позволяя ей немного отпрянуть.

Он смотрел прямо в глаза девушки, не на её тяжело вздымающуюся от сбитого дыхания грудь, глядел не так как должен смотреть представитель мужского вида на женщину, зажатую им. Без похоти. Ястребиными глазами. Словно она его жертва. Мун сглотнула. Но придя к выводу, что он не собирался её насиловать или щупать, девушка немного успокоилась. Его рука по-прежнему лежала на талии, не стремясь двинуться вверх или вниз. Это придало ей уверенности.

— Отпусти меня. Или я…

— Или что?

Действительно, что? Она была полностью заблокированная его телом и руками, он предусмотрительно выдвинул колено, упреждая удары ногами. Единственной конечностью, которая могла беспрепятственно совершать движения, была её голова.

Она не жертва! Мун скосила глаза на полоску кожи, виднеющуюся из неосмотрительно отрытого разреза рубашки. И, не долго думая, приподнявшись, вцепилась зубами в основание его шеи, чувствуя под резцами его сухую шершавую кожу. Она со всей силы сжала челюсти, на тот момент ей казалось, что это самое жестокое и неадекватное из всего, что она когда-либо делала. Она сдавливала зубы до тех пор, пока не почувствовала привкус солёного металла на языке.

Оторвавшись, она с вызовом посмотрела ему в лицо, не понимая почему он не сопротивлялся. В его холодных глазах ярким золотым пламенем горел триумф. И это напугало Мун больше, чем если бы он совершил ответное действие.

— Я в тебе не ошибся, — сказал он низким глубоким голосом.

В следующий момент она увидела перед своим взором его язык, который деликатно слизнул покрывшую её губы влагу с медным привкусом. На смену ощущения густой жидкости на коже рта пришла приятная прохлада.

— Теперь мы повенчаны кровью. Могу я поцеловать невесту? — сладко поинтересовался он.

Спазм скрутил желудок Мун, когда его рот застыл в миллиметре от её влажных губ, и когтистые пальцы, отпустив талию, легли на её лицо очерчивая линию подбородка. Кровь ударила в голову и девушке показалось, что она оглохла. Шум в ушах был похож на трепетание крыльев…бабочек. 

Ящер что-то шептал в её губы, приоткрытые в судорожно стремлении вдохнуть (считал?). Сквозь шуршание в голове стрелой пробилось громкое страдальческое поскуливание, развеивая напряжение.

В комнате был кто-то ещё.

Мун почувствовала, что воздух стал медленно возвращаться к ней, и она дышала всё свободнее, по мере того, как голова ящера отдалялась всё дальше от её лица. Он выпрямился, и утомлённо выдохнув, лениво покосился через плечо.

— Людо, что ты хотел?

— Мне пора! — всё ещё чувствуя себя так, словно она выпила перебродившее вино, Мун слегка шатнулась назад, в надежде, что ящер не будет удерживать её при свидетелях.

Так и вышло. Его пальцы и хвост нехотя разжались. И Мун опрометью бросилась к выходу, споткнувшись по пути об треклятый галстук и чуть не упав на Людо.

Ещё чуть-чуть и… она была так близко… Тоффи ждал, что она сама потянется к нему. Что бы случилось, если бы их не прервали?

Через несколько часов после этого события и после того, как Гекапу заперла её в спальне. Немного (совсем капельку), приведя свои мозги в норму, Мун на скорую руку раздевшись и помывшись, наконец-то выдохнула, скрываясь в безопасной мягкости одеяла. 

Она уже было собиралась смежить веки, чтобы заснуть (а вернее, долго ворочаться, продолжая обдумывая всё случившееся), потому что кровь до сих пор бурлила в венах от произошедшего, когда чья-то тень внезапно закрыла полоску света, лежавшую под дверью.

— Я знаю, что ты не спишь, Луна! Не подходи к нему или пожалеешь! — голос Людо скрипел на очень высокой ноте, почти, как пила.

Ей только скандалов у двери не хватало! Придётся вставать.

Пока Людо распинался в крике, кто она на самом деле (двуличная дрянь). Мун, сжав зубы и накинув халат, пыталась отыскать ключ, «спрятанный» Гекапу. Та оставляла его в одних и те же местах. Если не на подоконнике, то на трюмо. Если не на трюмо, так под подушкой. И так далее.

В этот раз он оказался на трюмо. Мун глубоко, словно перед погружением, вдохнула. Сейчас придётся окунуться с головой далеко не в воду, а во что похуже.

Как только замок щёлкнул, каппа перестал вопить. Девушка, постояв несколько секунд на месте, собираясь с силами, наконец, приоткрыла дверь. Выглянув, она отметила, что Людо переместился на подоконник окна, которое располагалось на противоположной стороне от её комнаты. Оглянувшись по сторонам и убедившись, что кроме них здесь никого нет, Мун подошла к каппе, который обхватив колени руками, смотрел в одну точку перед собой. Выглядел он жалко, в общем-то, как и всегда.

— Не хочу, чтобы он к тебе притрагивался! — уже как-то умоляюще пропищал он, не глядя на неё.

— Это не тебе решать и не мне, Людо. Тоффи сам выбирает с кем ему общаться.

Он поднял голову и посмотрел полубезумными глазами на что-то позади неё и, хищно улыбнувшись, будто не слыша её слов, прошептал:

— О, я потерплю. Добрых снов, Луна.

Мун в растерянности обернулась, но никого не увидела. Только ходящая из стороны в сторону дверь её комнаты.

— Что происходит? — она вернула свой взор на Людо, но тот уже соскочив с подоконника, направлялся в другую сторону.

Мун, растерянно комкая тонкими пальцами края халата, стояла одна посреди тёмного коридора, кутаясь в шёлк, который не грел, чувствуя въедающийся в каждую клетку жуткий холод в вперемешку с неясной тревогой.

Она не стала будить Гекапу и заперлась изнутри. Девушка снова забралась в постель, которая уже не казалась оплотом безопасности. Она не стала тушить свечи в подсвечниках и несколько часов пялилась в белый потолок, считая трещины, не в состоянии уснуть из-за всего произошедшего. 

Но даже самое изматывающее и потрясающее сознание событие рано или поздно падёт перед властью сна. Она сама не заметила, как провалилась в темноту. Она обволокла её и девушка не видела ничего кроме черноты, которая вибрировала скрипучими криками чаек.

Что-то мешало дышать, ей показалось, что что-то сдавило грудную клетку. Асфиксия заставила Мун проснуться, она сделала несколько глубоких вздохов, но в реальности ничто не перекрывало ей доступ к кислороду. Она не стремилась разлепить глаза, но её пробирало странное ощущение, что кто-то стоял у её кровати. Она пребывала в промежуточном состоянии между сном и явью, поэтому туго соображала:

— Мама, будильник не звенел. Я ещё немного посплю.

Чья-то ладонь легла на её покрытые плёнкой губы.

— Тшш… — палец надавил на сонную артерию и Мун провалилась обратно в объятия тьмы.

Проснувшись утром, она не сразу вспомнила ночное происшествие. Но постепенно включающийся в работу мозг с удовольствием подкинул ей этот эпизод. Она вскочила, засеменив из-за запутавшегося в ногах одеяла, побежала к двери. Дёрнув её, она убедилась, что та по-прежнему заперта. Слава небесам! Смущало только то, что ключ лежал на полу, недалеко от двери, хотя она оставила его в замке. Может выпал?

«Это был сон», — прислонившись лбом к деревянной поверхности, уговаривала себя Мун.

Страшный рассказ Тоффи о чайках породил эти скрипы, а воспоминания о родном городе — ночной визит мамы. Просто сновидения.

Повернувшись по оси и боднув дверь затылком, Мун посмотрела в окно. Мгновенно всё её тело прошил ужас, глуша крик, она замотала головой. Стекло было исполосовано чёрными разводами, словно какой-то безумный художник абстракционист водил по нему пламенем свечи.

Как это могло произойти? Её комната была закрыта и если это не шутка Гекапу, то откуда они появились? Неужели у неё был приступ? Мун зажмурилась, пытаясь сосредоточить пляшущие в агонии мысли. Этой ночью «видения» не было, не было ничего, кроме скрипящей темноты и того сна.

Быстро накинув первое попавшееся платье, Мун поспешила к Гекапу, причитая на ходу: «Это не могла быть я!».

Фраза, которую она произнесёт ещё не раз.

***

«Чёрт!» — кулак Мун обрушился на стол, рядом с отложенным в сторону портретом, от чего чернильница подскочила и чуть не залила все её записи.

Девушка ощущала острое пробирающее до костей желание что-нибудь сломать. Ей точно подошьют в дело то, что окно её комнаты исцарапано острым предметом. Линии, состоящие из рваных штрихов, будто это сделали лапки маленького животного. Скорее всего от абразива (по оценке Гекапу). И в отличии от копоти, их было не стереть.

Лишнее доказательство того, что она псих. Сначала она исполосовала окно, а потом… Дерьмо! Мун чувствовала, как в горле заскреблось рычание.

Это будет абсолютно бездоказательная запись, но всё-таки она её сделает. Девушка неаккуратно ткнув ручку в чернильницу, от чего несколько капель упало на бумагу, принялась яростно строчить.

**Я знаю, что после осмотра комнаты, следствие придёт к выводу, что у меня было нестабильно психическое состояние и я испортила университетское имущество. Но могу заверить, что «видений», а соответственно и приступов в ночь, предшествующую их появлению на утро, у меня не было. Кто-то проник в мою комнату, пока я спала!**

**Первое снисхождение случилось не задолго до того убийства, которое до сих пор считают несчастным случаем!**   



	5. Четвёртая запись

  
Тёмно-красная венозная кровь растекалась по полу, в ней, словно сбившиеся с курса парусники, плавали, периодически сталкиваясь друг с другом, осколки раковины и бутылки. Красный ручеек по желобам кафельных плит убегал куда-то во тьму под ванную. _В которой водятся чудовища._

Желудок Мун совершил несколько бесполезных спазматических рывков. Густой запах алой жидкости забирался в ноздри, дразня слизистую. Хорошо, что она давно ничего не ела. _Хорошо, Мун?_ Как бы ни так!

Она стояла около мёртвой знакомой, с которой должна была встретиться этой ночью, рядом с ней лежала разбитая бутылка, которую она собиралась принести ей, и кто-то совершил это убийство, пока она спала. _Хорошо?!_

Мутная тревога, как меловой осадок со дна стакана, начала подниматься вверх и сдавливать голову ужасным осознанием. Бутылка, которая стояла на трюмо в её запертой комнате, находилась _здесь_.

Девушка попыталась выдохнуть и успокоиться, но вместо этого подавилась воздухом. Мысли в голове перекатывались с тяжёлым гулом. Видения не было, следовательно кто-то желал её подставить. Но кто мог знать? Чёрт, она же никому не говорила об этой встрече. А вот Мет могла.

Невозможность вдохнуть превратилась в сиплый кашель.

Она старалась не смотреть в пустые глаза мёртвой девушки, но её взгляд то и дело возвращался к красному пятну над её головой. Там среди пружинок тёмных кудрей сереет… мыло. Это ведь не кусочек мозга?

Дрожащими пальцами Мун схватилась за бортик ванны, и едва успела склониться над ней, прежде чем её вырвало желчью.

Подняв кружащуюся голову к зеркальной вставке кафеля, она взглянула на своё лицо: бледное, чудилось, что стоит чуть-чуть на него надавить и оно порвётся, как белый лист бумаги.

Мыслей в данный момент не было, было только ощущение, что её душу поместили в пластмассовую куклу, потому что всё её тело захватил ступор. И только где-то бесконечно далеко звенело понимание, что нужно смыть то, что оказалось из-за неё в ванной и скорее отсюда убираться. _Убрать улики._

Но тело не слушалось.

Прошла вечность прежде, чем Мун услышала шум в коридоре, и её ступор затормошила паника, возвращая двигательную активность суставам. Несмотря на тремор, она включила воду, которая быстро заглотнула её желчь, не оставив и следа.

Судорожно цепляясь за стену, девушка практически выползла из комнаты. В поле её зрения никого не оказалось. Дыша урывками и по-прежнему ища опоры у каменной кладки, Мун, периодически вздрагивая и оборачиваясь, направилась к себе.

***

Ливень истошно тарабанил по стёклам, вызывая громкий шум, похожий на удары дубинкой. Но Мун не обращала внимания на непогоду. Девушка дрожала так сильно, будто она вновь оказалась _там._ Она обхватила себя руками в попытке успокоиться. Несколько минут у неё ушло на то, чтобы подавить эхо булькающей паники, которую она испытала в тот момент. Через несколько глубоких вдохов, под завывание остервеневшей бури, она вновь взялась за ручку.

**Дело с Мет считают закрытым. По официальной версии, она напилась и случайно разбила голову об раковину, подскользнувшись в ванной. Но та бутылка, которую нашли при ней, была куплена мной накануне специально для неё. Мы договорились встретиться после отбоя, и я решила подремать пару часов до нашего рандеву, потому что меня очень сильно клонило в сон. Когда я очнулась из-за звона будильника и не увидела бутылки на трюмо, я подумала, что её забрала Гекапу, испугавшись, что я её приготовила для себя. Решив, пообещать купить Мет другую, я к назначенному часу была у неё. Да, думаю, что я была первой, кто её обнаружил. Но она была уже мертва.**

Было ли ей жаль её? Да. Не настолько, чтобы разрыдаться, но достаточно для того, чтобы ощущать, как сердце сжималось, когда она думала о ней. Мун вспомнила немного хрипловатый и довольно низкий для девушки голос:

— Ты думаешь я пьяница и ни к чему не способная дура? Может и так. Но всё же я не плохой человек. Я объясню тебе в чём дело, но не за просто так. Всё же я не святая. Раздобудь розовое вино, и приходи ко мне где-нибудь в два, только смотри, чтобы тебя никто не заметил. Меня и так грозились выкинуть за пьянство. А у меня ещё остались мечты стать подбухивающим художником и открыть свою лавку.

А потом эти мечты растеклись кроваво-серой кашей по белым кафельным плитам.

У них в университете были поклонники мрачной музыки, смерти и кладбищ. Понравилось бы им такое? Мун почему-то была уверена, что нет. В смерти нет ничего красивого и пафосного. В настоящей смерти, не отлакированной меланхоличными романами.

***

Тоффи после этого случая замкнулся в себе и несколько дней не появлялся на занятиях. И Мун чувствовала свою вину, потому что под кожей множеством мелких мошек зудело: «если бы ты к ней не подошла, ничего такого не случилось бы».

Гекапу вначале довольно спокойно отреагировала на новость о том, что сокурсницы не стало. Мун не могла винить её за это, потому что та её постоянно травила. Возможно, что её подруга даже почувствовала облегчение, и стала с большой охотой говорить с ней на пространные темы. Пока однажды не нашла записку на месте, на котором обычно сидела. Мун в тот момент не успела рассмотреть, что там было написано. Но после этого Гекапу стала нервной и вздрагивала от каждого шороха, и вновь начала избегать задушевных разговоров.

А Мун казалось, что её привычный мир всё больше накренялся в желании рухнуть. Она хотела поговорить о случившемся с Гекапу, но та запретила ей поднимать тему их конфликта с Мет. Ещё в первый день приезда… Поэтому она не рассказала ей про бутылку и свою ночную вылазку. Она боялась, что Гекапу почувствует себя преданной из-за того, что она хотела за её спиной выяснить то, что та явно скрывала.

Ситуации с царапинами её подруга не уделила должного внимания, видимо, посчитав, что это она — Мун сделала в припадке. Или кто-то просто решил пошутить…

Но девушке было не до смеха. Ночные проникновения в её комнату напрягали. Даже скорее пугали. Она часто не могла уснуть, лежала вся мокрая от холодного пота, зарывшись под одеяло так, что торчало лишь только её лицо. Но, если и засыпала, её сон не был спокойным. Приступы из-за стресса участились, и она часто очухивалась на полу. Её кожа после таких «приключений» то и дело оказывалась покрытой ссадинами и царапинами. И она всё чаще вспоминала предложение Тоффи оставить дверь открытой. Если бы он ночевал у неё, ей не было бы так страшно…

Она хваталась за его образ, как за соломинку. Что-то сильное, стихийное, что могло бы её защитить. Подспудно опасаясь, что соломинка могла оказаться гнилой, и отлично понимая, что стихию ей вряд ли удалось бы укротить. Но…

Она сама не поняла, как в один прекрасный день оказалась на пороге его комнаты.

«Успеваемость Тоффи упадёт, он так много пропустил. Мои конспекты могли бы ему помочь».

Обнадёженная тем, что её поступок благороден и не имеет под собой никакой другой подоплёки, она наконец-то осмелилась замахнуться, но так и замерла, не найдя в себе силы постучаться. Мун, закусив губу, гипнотизировала железную обивку в виде буквы z. И через несколько секунд поняла, что ей стыдно и неловко. Девушка почти не чувствовала своих ног. Лёгкие болезненно сжались в попытке дорваться до кислорода.

«Нет, не сегодня!»

Она начала медленно отступать назад, дойдя спиной до поворота, она заметила Людо, который с другого конца коридора уныло плёлся в её сторону, опустив взгляд в пол. Очевидно, что он тоже решил навестить Тоффи. Мун отошла чуть дальше, прячась за изломом стены.

Вся фигура каппы выражала уныние и неприкаянность, однако у него не было такой заминки, как у неё. Он с ходу довольно громко забарабанил кулаком в дверь ящера.

Несколько невероятно долгих мгновений с другой стороны не доносилось никаких признаков жизни. Мун ощутила, что тревога комком собралась под сердцем. Она уже успела напридумывать себе самые страшные вещи от «он покончил с собой» до «его тоже убили». Но через тягучее мгновение дверь всё-таки распахнулась.

Она не видела Тоффи с тех самых пор, как здесь были полицейские. Ей мерещилось или его чешуя потускнела… И чёрные волосы спутались в неаккуратный грязный клубок. Только пронизывающая до костей желтизна глаз, в которую полностью окунулся Людо, и, которая краем задела её, осталась прежней.

— Мы должны поговорить! — каппа выпалил это скороговоркой, проглатывая часть букв.

Возможно, что он не в первый раз приходил сюда.

— Тут не о чем говорить. Ты его забрал. Ты думал я не замечу? За кого ты меня держишь? — в голосе Тоффи не слышно ни обиды, ни презрения, _ничего._

— Но, Тоффи, я же…

Ящер сделал ленивое движение кистью и дверь захлопнулась прямо перед носом каппы.

Казалось, что к ужасу написанному на лице Людо можно было прикоснуться. Пустые колодца зрачков пугали. Он выглядел таким разбитым, будто только что случилось нечто непоправимое. Невообразимое. У неё, наверное, было такое же лицо, когда она нашла труп.

От этого воспоминания руки, задрожав, выпустили тетрадь, и она с громким шлепком ударилась об каменный пол. Людо вздрогнул от резкого звука и испуганно обернулся, точно олень, настигнутый охотником.

Сердце Мун забилось быстрее и больнее. Идея выпрыгнуть в окно, чтобы скрыться, показалась не такой уж безумной, когда она увидела взгляд, обращённый к ней. Она была не в силах пошевелиться, потому что его отсутствующий пьяный взор за несколько секунд заполнился презрительным осуждением, и говорил о том, что он _знал_.

И тут Мун сама смутно осознала нечто, но поверить в это просто не смогла.

***

Это было слишком очевидно. Может ли правда скрываться в чём-то простом? В любом случае, насколько она знала, его тоже должны были допросить сегодня. Возможно, что они делали это прямо сейчас.

Кто бы ещё это мог быть? Мун почувствовала странный коктейль из жалости, ненависти и презрения, и вывела на весь лист огромными буквами.

**ЛЮДО**

Гнев плохой советчик, ещё худший, чем страх. Но Мун была почти уверена в том, что всё это сделал он. Она не могла понять, как Людо провернул последнее преступление, фактически (да, буквально) её руками.

Тоффи… Тоффи…

Глухая дребезжащая тоска, вновь попыталась затопить Мун, разрывая на части сердце. Она вспомнила его такой редкий хрусткий смех, похожий на ломающийся лёд, и слёзы моментально градом полились из её глаз.

Потеря кривым смычком царапала струны её души, совсем не деликатно. Грубо. Болезненно.

Да, они не сразу поняли друг друга, не сразу сошлись… Его интерес к ней выражался в довольно странных даже, можно сказать, пугающих действиях. Он тоже носил в себе какую-то трагедию, это было видно по той же тоске, которая изредка мелькала на дне его глаз. Не только из-за смерти Мет, было ещё что-то. Возможно ли, что ответ висел перед самым её носом?

***

Тоффи нигде не было видно. В сумраке комнаты, выделяясь густыми чёрно-белыми контурами, портрет брата и проткнутый кинжалом лист, были похожи на примостившихся к стене чаек. Мун, отложив конспект на кровать, чуть склонив голову и прищурившись, направилась к тому листу, что был обращён лицевой стороной к стене. Что за секрет скрывал ящер?

Она протянула руку и едва приподняла край.

«Баттерфляй» — пронеслось смазанным пятном, перед тем как её голова слегка приложилась к стене.

Это было слишком неожиданно, она не слышала шагов, поэтому, когда её лоб встретился с каменной кладкой, помимо выступивших бисеринами слёз в уголках глаз и тянущей боли в голове, она почувствовала, что её тело свело нервной судорогой от страха. Ноги подкосились и она упала бы, если бы чьи-то руки помимо затылка не зафиксировали ещё и её талию.

— Мун, Мун, Мун! Я же просил!

Тоффи? Тон его голоса был слишком сладким, приторным, фальшивым. И Мун поняла, что ей он не сулил ничего хорошего. Она попыталась оторвать голову от стены, упершись в неё ладонями, но из-за её сопротивления давление на затылок увеличилось. И она оказалась ещё плотнее прижатой к бутовым камням.

— Я же тебя предупреждал. Но ты ослушалась. Ты же знаешь, что за каждое преступление положено наказание?

Девушка ощутила, как что-то под платьем легонько царапнуло её правое бедро с внутренней стороны. Она вздрогнула, с хрипом проглатывая слишком большую порцию воздуха.

— Не шевелись. Помнишь, что случилось в прошлый раз?

Мун поняла, что он намекал на тот случай в аудитории. Но её положение было пугающе странным, поэтому она ещё раз попыталась вывернуться. В стену рядом с её головой вошёл кулак, несколько крупиц известковой пыли осели ей на лицо. Мун в ужасе отшатнулась от чужой руки, но Тоффи надавил на её поясницу своим тазом, вжимая так, что её щека проехалась по выступающим камням.

— Я же предупреждал… — угрожающе прошептал; от его горячего выдоха мышцы шеи резко свело судорогой, и мурашки пробежались волной от затылка до стоп.

— Прекрати! Это не смешно! И я ничего не успела прочитать, — сквозь сжатые зубы процедила девушка, которой было не очень то удобно шевелить губами в таком положении.

— Если бы ты успела прочитать, у нас был бы совсем другой разговор, — усмехнувшись, протянул ящер.

Сознание девушки замутилось в желании ускользнуть. Почему вокруг неё вечно происходило что-то, а она не могла разобраться с причинно-следственными связями этих явлений?

— Не шевелись, Мун, и не кричи. В конце концов, к твоему большому сожалению, я не собираюсь тебя насиловать. _Обещаю._

Голова девушки кружилась от того, что воздух с большим трудом проникал в сплюснутое септарианином тело, и от его слов её замутило ещё больше. _Она о таком даже и не помышляла_. Мун зажмурилась до белых вспышек под веками в попытке отрешиться. Но тут же открыла глаза, вздрогнув из-за глухого удар коленей Тоффи об пол, с гулом отразившегося от стен.

«Что он собрался делать?»

Когда он начал стягивать с неё нижнее бельё, задирая подол, Мун вновь запаниковала. Глаза грозили вылезти из орбит, в горле пересохло. Но она продолжала стоять в той же позе, в которой её оставил ящер. _Он обещал. А она не жертва, она позволяет. И вовсе ей не страшно._

Ногти Мун вонзились в стыки камней, загребая известь, когда Тоффи провёл ладонями по её бёдрам, чуть сжимая бледную кожу. Горячие пальцы прошлись по талии под платьем, погладили линию между лопаток и снова спустились вниз. Мун тяжело задышала, в попытке успокоить скачущее сердце, когда холодный язык, прижался к тазовым косточкам.

Сильные руки развели её бёдра в стороны, от чего Мун мелко затрясло. Живот скрутило от осознания того, что он сейчас наверняка внимательно разглядывал её _там_. Своим как всегда пронизывающим взглядом. Ящер несколько раз провёл костяшкой согнутого пальца по её промежности, и Мун почувствовала, собирающийся в том месте жар. Она ощущала, что её белая кожа покрылась красными пятнами от сжирающего её в этот момент стыда и удовольствия. И в своём стоне услышала последний вскрик издохнувшего хорошего воспитания.

— Мне кажется, что ты не слишком против всего приходящего, — с саркастичным хриплым смешком отметил Тоффи, и чуть глубже погрузил в неё согнутый палец, так что девушка, захлебнувшись своим писком, приподнялась на носки. — Твоя сексуальная неудовлетворённость и станет твоим наказанием, Мун.

Сквозь кровавый туман в голове, девушка не сразу осознала то, что он ей сказал. Только когда Тоффи, поднявшись, отступил от неё и, сев на край кровати, со скучающим видом открыл конспект, лежащий на шёлковом покрывале, она поняла смысл его слов.

Звенящая тяжёлая тишина повисла между ними. Рот Тоффи медленно растягивался в довольной улыбке. В остальном он был неподвижен и продолжал смотреть в записи.

Вот ублюдок! Мун глядела на него через плечо дикими глазами и чувствовала себя униженной, оскорблённой, и как выразился ящер: «сексуально неудовлетворённой».

Девушка дёрнула головой, будто скидывая наваждение. И наконец-то отлипнув от стены, трясущимися руками стала натягивать трусы обратно. Одёрнув платье, она на негнущихся ногах поспешила к выходу, проклиная на чём свет стоит нахального монстра. Это был самый показательный урок в её жизни, который демонстрировал, что нельзя трогать чужие вещи без разрешения.

— Не забудь закрыть дверь! — прилетело в спину, выбивая жалящей плетью гнева боль не меньшую, чем при ударе об стену.

Мун в ответ захотелось со всей дури хлопнуть дверью, но сил не было. Получился жалкий стук, такой же ничтожный, как её нынешнее самоощущение.

***

Ливень прекратился, но небо всё ещё хмурилось чёрными осколками туч. Порождая в груди Мун беспощадно давящее ощущение. Возможно, что оно возникло из-за не самого приятного воспоминания о Тоффи (надо же! в таком ключе думать о нём почти что не больно). Но оно казалось девушке важным.

Тот лист бумаги, в который был воткнут кинжал…почему на нём стояла подпись её матери? Мун собиралась поговорить с ней об этом, когда вернётся домой на каникулах. Но похоже, что с университетом ей придётся расстаться значительно раньше. Она потянулась к кружке с давно остывшим чаем, поднеся её близко к лицу, она вдохнула едва уловимый мятный аромат. Застарелую боль, собравшуюся клубком под солнечным сплетением, он не успокоит, но царапающее ощущение в горле смягчит.

Треск. Мун, нахмурившись, посмотрела в окно, всё ещё зажимая чашку губами. Грязь из-под колёс попавшей в ухаб повозки оставила на стекле тёмные разводы. Поверх чашки девушка отстранёно наблюдала за копошащимися за окном людьми.

Как бы ей не было плохо, мир на месте не замирал. Люди суетились и кричали друг другу, пытаясь достать колесо из размягчённой земли. Вдалеке что-то вспыхнуло, отвлекая Мун от мужчин, матерящихся у накренившейся повозки. Сначала она подумала, что это вспышка молнии, что было бы неудивительно. Но, присмотревшись внимательнее, поняла, что это что-то горело вдалеке с лицевой стороны участка. Ей было видно только жёлто-оранжевое зарево, но она как наяву представила шуршащий посвистывающий полёт искр к небу. _Огонь скрывает не хуже, чем океан_.

«Скрывает…»

А ведь полиция не знала про Гекапу. Мун хлебнула больше холодного чая, чем нужно, и закашлявшись, уставилась пустым взглядом в потолок, сжимая и разжимая свободную руку в кулак. В котором совсем недавно она… Девушка ощутила желчь подступающую к горлу. Небеса, как ей найти сил! Но порефлексировать ей в этот раз не дали.

— Да потому что влажное дерево просто так не загорается, идиот!

Принеся с собой запах сырости и золы следователь практически ворвался в кабинет, широким махом чуть не сорвав дверь с петель. Отряхнувшись, как собака, которая только что вышла из воды, оставляя после себя на полу серую крошку, он широким шагом прошествовал к своему столу.

И только после того, как порывшись в своём ящике, достал от туда ключ, он обратил свой взгляд на притихшую Мун. Разочарованно вздохнув и погладив лысину, он уставился на неё с видом: «и что мне с тобой делать?»

— Что-то не так? — тихо уточнила девушка, сжимая чашку так сильно, что она норовила вот-вот лопнуть.

Тон её голоса был ровным, впервые за этот вечер в нём почти не слышался испуг.

— Да, у нас чп… — медленно, точно стараясь не сказать лишнее, ответил он, —… _кое-что_ сгорело. — и уже более уверенно приказным тоном. — Сиди и жди меня. В любом случае здесь лучше, чем в камере.

— Да, конечно, — вяло согласилась Мун (будто у неё был выбор) — Что на счёт Людо?

— Мы отпустили его за не именем улик. Но Вас, к сожалению, мы будем держать в камере. Уже связались с Вашей матерью. Она приедет сюда через два дня. Вам придётся провести это время в тюрьме.

По телу Мун прошёлся озноб, точно она со всего размаху упала в колодец с ледяной водой. Она посмотрела вниз на имя возможного убийцы, перечёркивающее весь лист, чувствуя, что совсем некстати начало просыпаться раздражение. Она будет затворницей, пока Людо гуляет на свободе и уничтожает улики!

— Я тут кое-что набросала. Это важно!

Она хотела, чтобы это звучало по-деловому, но получилось истерично. Как будто маленькая девочка требовала внимания к себе. Следователь посмотрел на неё совсем по-другому. Тем взглядом, каким можно было бы заколачивать гвозди.

— Позже! Поговорим потом. Попей пока чай, — сухо отчеканил он и перед тем, как захлопнуть дверь, ещё строже добавил: — И больше не трогай мои бумаги.

Щёки Мун вспыхнули от внезапно нахлынувшего гнева. Горячие угли злобы начали раскаляться в её груди. Казалось ещё чуть-чуть и она сама загорится. Если уж полиция не хотела ей помогать и верить, придётся разобраться с этим самой! В конце концов, раз она не была прекрасной леди в беде (в обморок-то так и не упала), то она могла бы стать рыцарем, победившим дракона. 

Девушка криво улыбнулась. Людо на дракона явно не тянул.

Несколько тисовых листьев, закружив свой последний смертельный пируэт, с тихим шуршанием опустились на карниз. Девушка, отследив их полёт, посмотрела на нахмурившееся небо, со свистом выдыхая из себя раздражение. Океан, наверное, тоже успокоился, осторожно перебирая вспенившиеся волны, отступил и притих. _Словно хищник, улёгшийся, в засаде._

Мун, со всей силы прикусив нижнюю губу, посмотрела на свою руку: металлический браслет, выкованный Гекапу, мерцал в свете свечей серебряными ручками ножниц. Да, она разберётся сама. Но прежде… Нужно успокоиться и записать ещё кое-что…  



	6. Пятая запись

  
— Свет звёзд доходит до нас за тысячи лет. Переставляешь, если на самом деле все они разом погасли, — чуть повернув голову, Гекапу посмотрела на Мун своими угольными глазами, в которых радужка сливалась со зрачком; её рыжие волосы раскиданные в беспорядке по черепице были похожи на костёр; и сейчас она действительно смахивала на ведьму, которая устав летать на метле, прилегла отдохнуть на крыше.

— Всё равно мы об этом не узнаем… Давай поговорим о чём-нибудь другом. О чём-то более насущном. 

Мун весьма топорно пыталась перевести тему разговора. Ей очень важно было выяснить одну вещь, иначе зачем было так рисковать, поднимаясь сюда. 

Не смотря на запрет администрации университета не лазить на крышу, вход на которую, кстати, был закрыт железной решёткой в любой части здания. Гекапу всё равно умудрялась иногда проникать туда, пролезая через отогнутые прутья. Ей нравилось любоваться звёздами. Она говорила, что когда смотрит на них, ей кажется, что она ближе к дому. А листья, цепляющие черепицу, создают звук, похожий на шелест крыльев ангелов. 

Созвездие Кассиопеи висело прямо над её двором, здесь оно было чуть в стороне, но она всякий раз успокаивалась, находя его глазами, вслушиваясь в «небесные» звуки. 

Обычно Мун не стремилась составить ей компанию, так как боялась высоты, до дрожи в коленках и головокружения в голове. Но сильнее её пугало то, что её подруга всё больше отдалялась от неё. И она надеялась, что хоть здесь, в расслабленной обстановке, на своей, так сказать территории, она будет более откровенной.

Они уже полчаса болтали о звёздах, чёрных дырах и таинственных далёких галактиках. Гекапу любила астрономию, поэтому, смакуя каждое слово, описывала ей истории созвездий, чертя в небе невидимые линии, соединяющие звёзды. Вклиниться в её монолог было довольно сложно, поэтому Мун и пришлось грубо напомнить о «делах насущных».

— Я хочу знать, что ты от меня скрываешь. Не из праздного любопытства. Может быть я смогу помочь? — скороговоркой выдала Мун.

— Не сможешь. Никто не сможет, — горько усмехнувшись, и махнув рукой, выворачивая плечо, ответила Гекапу.

В этих словах было столько осознанной обречённости, что воздух смёрзся у Мун в горле и застрял, не желая выходить и формироваться в слова утешения. 

— Нет на свете ничего, что нельзя исправить, — медленно проговорила она после долгой паузы, и подумав, добавила: – Необратима только смерть. С остальным, если поднапрячься, можно разобраться.

Гекапу резко закрыла ладонями глаза, поэтому Мун не успела прочитать, какая эмоция отразилась в них. Тяжёлым камнем на её сердце легло предчувствие чего-то нехорошего. Неужели она попала в цель?

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты меня презирала, — бесцветно выдала Гекапу, всё ещё скрываясь от неё за руками.

— Чтобы ты не сделала, я не буду презирать тебя, — живо отозвалась Мун, приподнявшись на локте в нервном возбуждении. 

Её сердце заходилось в судорожном ритме. Неужели её подруга не понимала, что она приняла бы любую правду! Да и ей самой есть, что рассказать. Например про Мет… Но из какой-то вредности, подлой змеей точащей душу, она не собиралась делиться с нею этим, пока та не расскажет ей свой секрет.

— Зато я сама себя каждый день. Но дело не только в этом. Я не могу взвалить на тебя такую ношу, которую сама с трудом тяну, — с жесткой усмешкой, она нетерпеливо упёрлась ногами в смыв. 

— Я не такая хрупкая, как кажется… — на лице Мун расцвела робкая ободряющая улыбка, которая была довольно неуместной, потому что Гекапу всё равно не смогла бы разглядеть её из-за ладоней.

Убрав руки с лица и махом сев, она с непримиримой яростью посмотрела на Мун:

— Прекрати этот разговор или я уйду!

Да, вот это её подруга! Вспыльчивая, с неистовством, бурлящим в крови. Которая не под кого не прогнётся. Что же смогло затушить такую сильную горячность, свойственную её натуре? 

Мун абсолютно спокойно встретила этот гневный взгляд, загнанного в угол горделивого животного. В нём было больше Гекапу, чем во всех её вялых и смиренных действиях, словах и движениях, которые в последнее время стали даже немного раздражать. Поэтому она с любовью смотрела в неласковые глаза подруги.

— Хорошо, но знай, что когда будешь готова, я выслушаю тебя и не буду осуждать, чтобы ты не совершила, — возвысив голос, уверенно произнесла Мун.

— Я знаю. _Меня_ ты осуждать может и не будешь. Давай поговорим о другом, — перенаправляя бешеный гнев на браслет в виде ножниц, Гекапу начала неаккуратно дёргать застёжку.

— О чём например? — Мун обхватила, трясущиеся от холода коленки, вечер был отнюдь не тёплым; холодный ветер с океана доносил йодистый запах соли.

Сидеть или лежать на крыше было не так уж и страшно. Внизу в ночи дремали дома, только в некоторых светлячками мелькали не потушенные фонари. Извилистые улочки уже опустели, и тишина стояла почти что оглушающая. Создавалось ощущение, что они — единственные нарушители ночного покоя в этом городе. Было забавно наблюдать за всем сверху, зная, что даже если и появится припозднившийся прохожий, он их не заметит. 

Университет являлся самой высокой точкой острова. Снизу разглядеть что-либо на его крыше было не возможно. Тем более, что он шёл ярусами, и имел несколько башен. А они забрались на одну из самых высоких, у которой помимо отвесной была и пологая часть. Край, украшенный металлическими пиками, полностью скрывал их от посторонних глаз. 

— Например о твоём интересе к Тоффи, — сорвав с себя браслет, Гекапу строго посмотрела на неё.

— Только не надо снова начинать этот разговор. Не общайся с ним, но почему не скажу, — Мун закатила глаза, едва не расхохотавшись, скорее из-за нервов.

— Я волнуюсь за тебя, понимаешь? Он - не самая лучшая партия.

Гекапу положила браслет на указательный и средний палец, словно проверяя баланс. 

— Потому что он монстр? — пробубнила Мун в свои коленки, наблюдая за игрой света на лезвии ножниц.

— Нет, есть другая причина. Я не могу тебе её назвать, но просто поверь мне. Не влюбляйся в него.

Уже. Только это не любовь. Что-то тёмное, тревожное, тяжёлое, что поднималось со дна души. Она чувствовала, что он может дать ей то, что не в силах дать никто другой из её окружения. Желанные ощущения, которые она хотела испытать. Они не были правильными. Она это понимала. Словно червивое, но сладкое яблоко. Можно ли простить за сладость гниль? Вряд ли, но разве человек поступает всегда так, как предписано. Она привыкла цепляться за авторитетную личность, сильную, твёрдо стоящую на ногах. В отличие от неё. Чрезмерная опека сформировала в ней это стремление. Если честно она боялась мира, она действительно не была способна пойти в столовую одна, без Гекапу...

Мун вздрогнула, когда на её коленки опустился массивный браслет. И, вопросительно приподняв брови, обескуражено посмотрела на подругу в ожидании объяснений, всё ещё напряженная из-за недавних дум.

— Одевай на свидания. У этого браслета есть один секрет.

Она надавила оранжевым коготком на серебряный круг по центру, в месте соединения лезвий, и ножницы отделились от ободка, превращаясь в своего рода оружие.

— Ты мне предлагаешь ими защищаться от Тоффи? Что за намёки?

Гекапу встала и развела руки в стороны, мол, думай как хочешь. При этом всем своим видом являя образец суровой строгости, нависая над девушкой, её тёмные глаза всё ещё сверкали из-за так и не утихнувшего гнева.

— Я буду носить этот браслет, но не для того чтобы защищаться, а потому что я тебя люблю и мне дороги твои подарки, — серьёзно заявила Мун, поднимаясь.

Взгляд Гекапу за секунду помягчел, избавляясь от гневной жесткости. Теперь в нём горел совсем другой огонь, тот, что приносил тепло. Она глубоко и тяжело вздохнула.

— Я тебя тоже.

А потом Мун качнулась, внезапно оказавшись зажатой в сильных объятиях своей подруги. Но вместо того, чтобы насладиться моментом, она, ссутулившись и задержав дыхание, думала о том, что они обе вот-вот сваляться с покатой крыши. Позже она об этом очень сильно сожалела. Потому что это был последний раз, когда она прикасалась к Гекапу. _Целой._

***

Отчаяние с дикой ухмылкой вгрызалось в её грудь. Раз и лёгких не стало. Оставалось только задохнуться. Мун размашистым жестом провела ладонью по своей груди, как будто проверяя правда ли это. Но под кончиками её пальцев всё ещё бился пульс. Она была жива. _Надолго ли._

Мун встала, и пошатываясь направилась к окну, сжимая в руках блокнот и ручку. На улице уже никого не было видно. Красные кровавые блики играли на окнах соседних домов. Солнечные лучи, распотрошившие тучи, захватили всё вокруг. Присев на подоконник и прижавшись лбом к стеклу, которое будто плавилось под красным светом, она всхлипнула. Желудок сделал сальто. За что она могла бы корить себя сильнее? 

Она в своё время скрыла от полиции информацию о Мет, а потом она не рассказала им о своей находке. А ведь именно это могло бы ускорить дело. Ведь Гекапу начали искать совсем недавно. Расскажи она им про глаз раньше, они тут же принялись бы за работу. Но она струсила. Не смогла поступить правильно и по совести. Возможно, что ситуация, в которой она сейчас находилась была возмездием. Так ей и надо было. _Заслужила._

***

Мун проснулась вся мокрая от пота, ей снова снилось нечто ужасное. Когтистые ветви искривлённого тисового дерева пытались до неё дотянуться… «Ты будешь такой же мёртвой, как и я», — сухо шелестело оно, ввинчиваясь в её тело изогнутыми ветвями. Боли она не ощущала, а вот ужас — он был осязаем, оседал киселью в гортани. Она чувствовала её и после того, как проснулась.

«Просто кошмар, не видение. И на том спасибо!» — твердила её рациональная часть.

Это было обычное буднее утро, ничем не отличающееся от остальных. Правда посмотрев на часы, Мун осознала, что проспала. Странно. Вчера она заводила будильник. Шторы были всегда завешаны, чтобы она не видела жуткие царапины на стёклах, поэтому она ориентировалась во времени только по часам. Обычно в её комнате царил полумрак. Она могла бы проспать и дольше, если бы не привычка.

Понимая, что на первую пару ей всё равно не успеть, Мун лениво потягиваясь, спустила ноги на пол. Тут же ощутив прохладный сквозняк, гуляющий по деревянным доскам. Она склонилась вниз, в поисках тапок и недалеко от ножки кровати заметила что-то странное, то чего там раньше не было. 

Мун сконцентрировалась, слезящимися после сна глазами пытаясь рассмотреть, что же это такое. Её зрачки фокусировались на каждой детали, постепенно расширяясь.

Сердце ухнуло с высоты и тяжело забилось. В горле засвербило от крика ужаса, который так и не смог выбраться наружу.

Там рядом с изысканной деревянной ножкой лежал чей-то вырванный глаз. _О, ты знаешь чей. Колдовской чёрный глаз._

Мун, сморщившись, зажала рот рукой. Чтобы не оглохнуть от собственного крика или чтобы её не стошнило — она сама не понимала. Она резко подскочила, перед глазами тут же заплясали чёрные мушки, кровь отхлынула, оставляя в голове дребезжание.

Все последующие её действия были смазанными, и будто бы не принадлежали ей. Тоже ощущение, которое она испытала, когда нашла труп Мет. Будто её душу поместили в манекен. Она схватила этот глаз, не обращая внимания на мышцы, свисающие с глазного яблока, не брезгуя. И, плотно сжав его в ладони, выбежала из комнаты.

В голове пульсировала кровь. Она не понимала, что её вело и куда. Она не запомнила, как пересекла коридор, миновала лестницу, точно не была уверена попадался ли кто-нибудь ей по пути, но она беспрепятственно миновала готические ворота, и по пологому склону спустилась вниз.

Она начала осознавать себя в рамках тела только в тот момент, когда её шатнуло из-за ползущего под ногами песка мелководья. Сопротивляясь выбивающим из равновесия волнам, она сделала несколько медленных шагов вперёд. Голые ступни по щиколотки утопали в вязком илистом дне. На спине мурашками стягивало кожу, а живот скручивало от ужаса, но она продолжала идти.

— Мун, стой! Что происходит? — низкий хрипловатый голос Тоффи вошёл в её сознание, как нож в масло.

Она повернулась, и увидела растрёпанного ящера, спешащего к ней. 

Чайки что-то истошно кричали, кружась над крышей университета. Ветер смешивал их крики с ударами волн об скалы и на секунду Мун показалось, что она была способна раствориться в этом гуле.

— Что же ты творишь? — рот ящера расползался в жутком оскале, или так только мерещилось.

— Это сделала не я! Видения не было! Это не я! Меня пытаются подставить, Тоффи. Я…, — сипло кричала Мун, протягивая к нему раскрытую ладонь, с лежащим в ней глазным яблоком, а затем вновь сжав его в кулаке, опустила в воду. 

Ветер пробрался сквозь тонкие светлые волосы, приподнял их, делая её похожей на пенящуюся волну. _Она могла бы затеряться среди них._

Океан ощутимо ударил под колени. А Мун всё пятилась назад. Отходя всё дальше в глубину от надвигающегося на неё септарианина, испытывая иррациональный страх. Толком ничего не понимая, даже свои действия. 

Ночная рубашка прилипла к ногам и груди, заматывая её, будто в саван, затормаживая движения. Но она всё равно продолжала идти. 

— Остановись! — надрывно прокричал Тоффи и поднял руки вверх в жесте: я не сделаю тебе ничего плохого.

И она _поверила._ Замерев, и сопротивляясь волнам, желающим её опрокинуть, сомкнув глаза, она ждала. 

Он подошёл вплотную. Его дыхание коснулось её макушки, а большая ладонь сжала под водой её руку — ту, в которой находилось глазное яблоко.

— Отпусти, — тихим спокойным голосом прошептал он, надавливая на её кулак. — Океан скрывает, разъедает. Через полчаса его растащат крабы.

Мун стояла ни жива, ни мертва, по ключицы погружённая в океан, глотая солёные слёзы, текущие по лицу, вместе с не менее солёными водными брызгами. И мотала головой из стороны в сторону, отрицая всё. И ситуацию в которую попала, и слова Тоффи, и свои действия. 

— Давай, Мун. Досчитай до пяти и отпусти. Раз-два-три, — размеренно начал он за неё, расслабляя свою ладонь, которой сжимал её руку.

— Четыре-пять, — почти беззвучно шевеля губами, подхватила Мун и разжала кулак.

В этот момент её как-то разом отпустило. Гул волн больше не казался привлекательным, скорее зловещим и опасным. Она осознала, что вся продрогла, голова кружилась и её знобило. Новая порция слёз выкатилась из глаз, цепляясь за ресницы. Она только что похоронила ~~Гекапу~~ важную улику. Что она наделала!

Обессиленная, с выкаченными до дна эмоциями, она с ужасом осознала, что ноги её больше не держали, благо было на кого опереться. Она лбом прижалась к широкой груди Тоффи, которая быстро стала влажной из-за воды, стекающей с её лица. 

Септарианин был высоким. Вода скрывала его только по пояс, верхняя часть туловища до её вторжения была сухой. Она задрала голову, изучая его необычное лицо. Холодная надменная красота, которая порой отталкивала её своей порочностью, сейчас вдруг показалась до безобразия правильной. _Он её спас._

Ящер подхватил девушку на руки, крепко прижал к себе, его волосы защекотали её лоб. Завораживая грациозностью движений, которые лишь слегка затормаживались волнами, он двинулся к берегу. _Он прочно стоял на земле, несмотря ни на что. Она верила в это._

— Почему ты мне доверяешь, почему помогаешь? — сглатывая и с трудом прочищая горло, вяло поинтересовалась Мун, бессознательно поглаживая крупное покатое плечо.

— Когда умерла Мет ты пусть и нелепо, но пыталась меня поддержать. Око за око, так сказать.

Морской ветер обжигающе прикоснулся к изъеденным солью губам. Его слова в данной ситуации звучали весьма двусмысленно.

— О, прости. Не подумал.

— Ты всегда думаешь прежде, чем говорить, — произнесла она, ощущая в груди тяжёлую матовую пустоту.

Больше она не проронила ни слова, так же как и Тоффи. Он нёс её на руках до самых ворот университета.

А в след им, ощетинившись, бурлил раздосадованный океан.

***

Слова ложились на бумагу неровной лесенкой.

**В своей спальне я обнаружила глазное яблоко Гекапу. Я обратилась в полицию на следующий же день, умолчав о своей находке. Поскольку прошло слишком мало времени с её пропажи, дело заводить не стали. Тогда я решила перевернуть её комнату вверх дном, но найти какие-нибудь улики. На мою удачу дверь осталась открытой. Но я не обнаружила ничего необычного, не считая смятой записки. Корявым почерком на ней было нацарапано:**

**«Никогда не забывай, что ты убийца!»**   



	7. Шестая запись

  
Небо затянула кобальтовая дымка, только на горизонте его края золотились далёким отсветом зашедшего солнца. Океанский ветер ласково овевал кожу, тёплым воздухом осторожно касался губ. Вот она изменчивость природы. _Он больше не пытался её убить._

Мун зябко повела плечами, комкая в руке гофрированное покрывало на кровати септарианина. Девушка рассказала ему всё: и про свои приступы, и про «видение». Она попросила ящера помочь ей найти того, кто вламывался к ней в спальню и творил те ужасные вещи, которые сводили её с ума. Несколько дней они опрашивали учеников, но так и не добились от них ничего путного. С вялым энтузиазмом полиция, в конце концов, взялась за дело Гекапу. Мун всё ещё верила, что её подруга жива. Надеясь (слабо), что тот глаз был муляжом, и её просто стремились запугать. Было бы проще, если бы кто-нибудь потребовал выкуп. Но преступник, кем бы о ни был, молчал.

Ещё девушка боялась того, что когда до матери дойдёт информация о том, что она тут одна, та её заберёт. Однако, с главой университета оказалось очень легко договориться. Он не хотел терять ещё одного платёжеспособного ученика и предавать огласке такую скандальную историю. Поэтому поиски велись втихаря.

В последнее время она слишком много времени проводила в комнате Тоффи. Больше ей идти было некуда и _не с кем._

Ящер сидел за столом, переписывая последнюю лекцию, которую пропустил. Мун ещё немного неуютно поёрзав, встала и осматриваясь вокруг, пыталась найти для себя занятие. Её взгляд наткнулся на портрет брата Тоффи. Техника рисунка была довольно знакомой, она впервые обратила внимание. Мун подошла ближе и прищурившись, всматривалась в тонкие, но небрежно набросанные линии. С волевого септарианского лица взгляд девушки спустился к подписи на рваном краю листа.

«Это же…»

Холодная, как подземная вода, рука опустилась ей на плечо. Мун шумно вдохнула, едва не подпрыгнув от страха. Подняв голову вверх и попав в плен цепких жёлтых глаз, она несмело прошептала:

— Тоффи, посмотри подпись Мет на портрете… У неё таки же завитки над буквой «е», как и в той записке.

Её голос чуть приглушался криком цикад, который доносился с улицы. 

Брат Тоффи и Мет встречались. Она происходила из разбогатевшей семьи торговца, когда-то она стояла на одной ступени социальной лестницы с ящерами, таких выскочек не очень-то привечали аристократы. Тоффи говорил, что считал её даже кем-то вроде члена семьи, поэтому он так сильно расстроился из-за её смерти. То что она нарисовала этот портрет было не удивительно, девушку поразило другое.

— Если ты хочешь спросить, почему Мет отправила такую записку Гекапу, то я отвечу, что не знаю. Я не в курсе их разборок.

Странный ком смешанных эмоций стоял в горле. Мун снова ощутила это неприятное чувство загнанности, ощущение беспокойства. Словно она была маленькой девочкой, бредущей по мрачному лесу, догадывающейся, что он опасен, но не замечающей за ближайшим кустом волка.

— Понимаешь, я думала, что это та записка, которую Гекапу получила после её смерти. А оказывается, что до, — раздражённо заключила она.

— Вот видишь из тебя вышел отличный детектив. Ещё чуть-чуть и ты сможешь раскрыть это дело. Не желаешь вина?

Глубокие, чувственные интонации его голоса расслабляли. Она понимала, что он пытался её отвлечь, но от чего… 

Он никогда не отвечал на её вопросы. Что у вас с Людо? Ерунда, не важно. Из-за чего вы с ним поссорились? Это не касается наших отношений. Где твой брат? Очень далеко. Иногда ей казалось, что он вообще против того, чтобы она лезла в _это дело._

Отпустив её плечо, Тоффи отошёл к кровати, и откуда-то из недр выудил бутылку с золотой этикеткой. Он разогнулся и уставился на девушку. Мол, так ты за? 

Бесконечные несколько мгновений они внимательно смотрели друг на друга. Мун, сглотнув слюну, пыталась в уме сложить пазл из: уместно ли это, насколько, и как вписать сюда правила приличия. Болезненная судорога проскользнула от висков к челюсти.

— У тебя защемило лицевые нервы, Мун? — его голос был пропитан нетерпением и насмешкой.

Бросив на неё ещё один сардоничный взгляд, он подошёл к столу и, открыв ящик, выудил оттуда два бокала.

— Ха-ха, очень смешно, — серьёзным тоном ответила она. — Да, можешь налить чуть-чуть.

Изображать оскорблённую невинность было уже поздно. Ящер протянул ей негромко звякнувший об его когти хрустальный сосуд, заполненный карминовой жидкостью.

Они пили не чокаясь. Таинственная тишина, прерываемая только стрекотом насекомых, повисла в комнате. После нескольких глотков вина тело и разум начали постепенно расслабляться. А откровенный взор Тоффи, впивающийся в неё томными и острыми кончиками игл, волновать воображение. От мыслей, что именно она зажигала страстью эти холодные глаза, бросало в жар.

Она не была пьяна, только немного более расслаблена, чем обычно в его присутствии. Обласканное взглядами тело ныло, требуя прикосновений. Она не помнила, кто сделал первый шаг. Возможно, что даже она сама. 

В памяти остались лишь ощущения шёлковой мягкости простыней и его рубашки, прикосновения его языка, который скользил по её телу, каждый раз замирая на месте, если она в ответ сильнее прогибалась и громче втягивала воздух искусанными губами. Скрипы высокой кровати, когда они тугим узлом переплелись между собой. Холодный запах солёных брызг и обжигающая тяжесть, лавой растекавшаяся по низу живота. Было немного больно. Очень жарко. И до исступления хорошо.

Это был первый и единственный раз, когда они аккуратничали. Позднее они делали это совсем по-другому. Он жестко втрахивал её в деревянные половицы, которые впечатывались занозами в спину, или в неровную каменную стену, после чего её плечи и лопатки покрывались кровавой паутиной. 

В другие дни она была сверху, и тогда уже она нещадно царапала его длинную шею и рельефную грудь, вырисовывая глубокие бордовые борозды на серой чешуе за точные короткие толчки. Или тянула за волосы, пока его шейные позвонки не начинали трещать, а в глазах не расцветал красный цветок из сосудов, в то время как Тоффи забивал её горло своим длинным языком, почти придушивая. 

И тогда создавалось впечатление, что они не совокуплялись, а старались друг друга уничтожить. Яростно. Жадно. До оргазма.

***

Кончики пальцев превратились в льдинки, а ладони наоборот горели, покрываясь липким потом. Адреналин ударил в голову. Не стоило думать на эту тему. Но полиция должна знать об их связи, чтобы понять, что она даже подсознательно не могла желать ему смерти. Писать на трясущихся коленках было не очень удобно, поэтому Мун прижала блокнот к стеклу и размашисто вывела на листе:

**У нас с Тоффи была интимная связь.**

Да ещё какая! Но подробности им знать не обязательно. Тем более такие. Из чердачных сумраков разума вырвалось отрывистое воспоминание, практически приглушенное пониманием своей неуместности.

***

— Я не думал, что ты такая. И приучена к подобным ласкам.

Холодная гладкая ткань галстука скользнула по запястьям.

— Я тоже. Я никаких ласк до тебя не знала.

— Но ты позволила себе окунуться в этот «порочный» тёмный мир.

Тоффи приподнял её лицо, завязывая глаза.

— Да, и не раз кончила от этого.

Уверенное, но в тоже время нежное прикосновение пальца к губам, словно он хотел стереть с них помаду.

— Где ты понабралась таких слов, хорошая девочка?

— Видимо у тебя.

— Нет-нет. Моя речь более изысканна.

Его задумчивый голос, полный обманчивой учтивости и сладости, грохотал откуда-то сверху, он стоял совсем рядом, зажимая её бёдрами, но больше не дотрагивался до неё руками.

— У кого из нас сейчас больше прав у связанной тебя? Или у меня, который может вседозволенно прикасаться к тебе? Всё равно ведь у тебя. Потому что ты человек. Ты можешь завтра же пойти в полицию и сказать, что я тебя изнасиловал. И тебе поверят, а мне нет. Потому что я монстр. Вот и всё равенство.

Он так часто любил напоминать, что у них разное положение. Девушке казалось, что это распаляло ящера, привносило пикантность их… занятиям. Мун едва ли смогла бы возразить на это. Такие пары - человек и монстр - были очень редкими. И в большинстве случаев осуждались обществом. На них косо смотрели. Даже могли облить помоями прямо из окна. Всякое случалось. Но они оба понимали, почему играли в эти «игры».

— Ты настолько сильно хочешь стать свободной, что не пытаешься сопротивляться. Тебе нравится твоё положение, потому что оно лишает тебя выбора. Ты можешь не нести ответственность за происходящее. И находясь в оковах, ты освобождаешься. _Потому что истинная свобода — это независимость от выбора._ Открой рот, Мун.

— Ты ублюдок!

— Я знаю.

Шлепок двери. Мун дёрнулась, силясь подняться. Но ладонь Тоффи её остановила.

— Не обращай внимания. Это ветер.

Голова была тяжёлой и мутной. _Просто ветер._

***

Длинные тени, пробирающиеся сквозь шторы, скрывали лихорадочный румянец, который растёкся по её щекам. 

А ведь после она нашла зелёное перо, валяющееся на пороге. Людо их видел. 

И тут же на смену смущению пришло другое чувство. Толчком пружины изнутри пробивалась боль по тому, кто никогда не вернётся. Но слёз уже не осталось. Зато ледяная злость была тут как тут. 

Мун посмотрела в блокнот; ненавистное имя, написанное на всю страницу, затерялось среди листов.

Он их видел. Не это ли мотив для преступления. После случая с Мет они, похоже, поссорились с Тоффи, потому что каппа очень редко подходил к нему. Может и не он был причастен к исчезновению Гекапу. Иногда Мун тешила себя надеждами, что та просто сбежала (однако, шутка с глазам была жестокой и ей несвойственной). Но убийство… По его счастливой роже понятно, что он приложил к нему свою лапу.

Тоффи сказал, что познакомился с ним в больнице. Он привёл Мет на какую-то процедуру по избавлению от алкоголизма. И девушка предполагала, что именно каппа оплачивал учёбу септарианина. Тот утверждал, что нет. Но откуда тогда у него деньги? Потому что сам он происходил из бедной семьи. Вырос где-то на ферме вместе с братом. О нём он говорил нечасто и с большой неохотой. Только раз она слышала ностальгическое тепло в его словах.

— Почему ты так любишь считать? — однажды спросила она у него.

— Мой брат говорил мне, что это помогает настроиться. Потому что, если потом тебя ожидает что-то хорошее, предвкушение будет сладостным. А если что-то плохое, то счёт даст время оттянуть неприятный момент, — его голос был наполнен светлой печалью.

Тоффи любовно погладил её по голове, но его взгляд смотрел сквозь неё, куда-то в далёкое детство. В чёрных блюдцах зрачков, пряталась скорбь, которой он с ней никогда не делился.

Вечерняя прохлада заползала под платье, рассыпаясь мурашками. Мун тяжело вздохнула. Ей было бы гораздо проще, если бы Тоффи соизволил откровенничать с ней. Но почти все чувства он держал в себе. Она так и не подобрала ключ к его сердцу… Может, если бы у неё было больше времени…

***

— Сегодня полнолуние, у меня точно будет приступ. Я же тебя предупреждала, что в это время они происходят в девяноста процентах случаев из ста, — обеспокоенно лепетала девушка, загораживая ящеру проход в свою комнату.

— Ничего, переживу, — смеясь, ответил он, и приподняв Мун за подмышки, прошёл внутрь, держа её на вытянутых руках.

В тот последний вечер Тоффи был бледен, она заметила, что его чешуя потускнела. Но, махнув рукой, он сказал, что это всё из-за того, что он сдавал кровь. А так же он не упустил возможность подшутить, отметив, что она поможет ему её разогнать. Однако, полночи они потратили на решение интегралов.

— Хм… Здесь все ягоды, которые я тебе дарил? — зевая, произнёс ящер, выводя своим голосом Мун из ада высшей математики.

Он справился раньше её, и уже минут десять расхаживал туда-сюда по комнате. И по-видимому наткнулся на вазочку, в которую она складывала его ягоды.

— Да. И что? — недовольно пробурчала Мун, уже готовясь оборонять свою сентиментальность.

— Хорошо… Соберу их в бусы. Будет хоть какой-то подарок от меня. Где у тебя иголка с ниткой?

— Хех…В верхнем ящике трюмо, — девушка скрыла своё изумление за неуверенным смешком.

Она несколько минут удивлённо наблюдала за септарианином, который, вытащив из ящика иголку с ниткой, нанизывал ягоды. Его движения были чересчур чёткими, ни одного лишнего импульса. О чём может говорить такая точность?

— Не отвлекайся, — не прерывая своё занятие, шикнул он.

Девушка, тяжело вздохнув, уткнулась в тетрадь, возвращаясь к примеру. Через полчаса ответ был готов, а на её шее красовалось самодельное украшение. Ящер остался у неё. Уставшие, тесно прижавшись, они так и уснули, не раздеваясь. А потом к ней во сне пришло «видение».

Она просыпалась постепенно. В ушах звенел чей-то крик, её окружал рой испуганных голосов. Она, покачиваясь, стояла посреди коридора; серое месиво из других студентов гудело где-то на периферии. Ярким пятном перед ней выделялся лежащий на полу Тоффи, раскинувший руки в стороны, его горло перечёркивала красная неровная линия, под шеей олеандром растянулась кровавая клякса, в которой тонул диск абразива. 

Ладонь Мун в ужасе взметнулась вперёд, что-то с глухим шлепком упало на пол. Она перевела свой взгляд на руку: голубоватые вены едва виднелись сквозь густую кровь. Небеса! Она резко встряхнула кисть, выворачивая плечо, разбрызгивая кровь по стене, по своему платью, пара капель попала ей на лицо.

«Нет, пожалуйста!»

Она вглядывалась в ящера, всё сильнее застывая, превращаясь в холодный, пустой внутри столб. Его грудная клетка была статична. _Тоффи не дышал._

Поразившая её в этот момент боль превратилась в нечеловеческий крик и неудержимый поток слёз, который хлынул из её глаз. Она упала на колени рядом с ним, и прижала мокрую трясущуюся ладонь к правой стороне груди, надеясь почувствовать слабые толчки сердца. Но под похолодевшими пальцами звенела тишина. 

Её зрачки расширились от ужаса. Внутри что-то оборвалось. А потом… Её неумолимо сжали чьи-то руки, железная игла воткнулась в кожу и её куда-то потащили. Она не различала лиц, попадавшихся по пути студентов, пока её практически несли до полицейской кареты. Перед глазами стоял кровавый отпечаток её ладони на груди Тоффи. 

Когда карета качнулась, трогаясь, Мун бросила последний взгляд на его тело, которое загружали в полицейскую повозку. Чуть выше на ступеньках стоял Людо и счастливо скалился, глядя в её бледное лицо, изрезанное тенью решётки.

***

Веки Мун задрожали, и она прикусила внутреннюю сторону ладони. Зубы сжались, подавляя стон.

«Не время для этого, не сейчас».

Она дёрнула щеколду и окно открылось. Повеяло ароматом сырого дерева и дождевой воды. Холодный ветер обдул её горячую потную кожу. Девушка посмотрела вниз и у неё противно засосало под ложечкой.

«Всего один пролёт, ничего страшного!» — критично отметил разум.

Уже темнело. Ни шороха, ни звука волн. Буря улеглась. _Не навсегда_. 

Мун спрыгнула вниз в вязкую грязную кучу. Она обернулась по сторонам, никого не было видно. Нужно торопиться, пока её не схватились. Она подняла голову вверх, на распахнутое настежь окно. Только бы записку не сдуло.

— Эй, ты! Совсем обалдела! А ну, прочь с дороги, — чей-то голос вывел её из ступора.

Прямо на неё неслась карета, выскочившая из-за поворота. Мун едва успела отрыгнуть в сторону под отобранную брань возницы. Она не успела испугаться, в висках билось столько не прошенных мыслей, что она с трудом понимала происходящее. Но отступать было уже поздно. Кинув ещё один неуверенный взгляд на полицейский участок, она развернулась и побежала вверх по извилистой наклонной дороге, окутанной дымкой, опустившейся на город.

Только через сорок минут следователь обнаружил записку, лежащую на его стуле.

**Я возвращаюсь в университет. Если со мной что-то случится, то мои опасения насчёт Людо оправдались.**   



	8. Седьмая запись

  
— Эй, Мун! Тебя что, отпустили? — окликнул её звонкий девичий голосок.

Она, кутаясь в плащ, старалась смешаться с потоком слоняющихся по главному коридору, шушукающихся студентов, но не тут-то было. Очевидно, что все в университете были взбаламучены сегодняшним происшествием. Многие не спали. В том числе и очаровательная круглолицая девушка, которая училась на одном потоке с ней. Однако сейчас её лицо было вытянуто от удивления.

— Да, — Мун постаралась изобразить самую искреннюю улыбку.

Судя по тому, как боязливо отступила от неё сокурсница, получилось скверно.

— Но я тороплюсь! До скорого, — пихнув локтём какого-то зеваку, не оборачиваясь, девушка поспешила скрыться из её поля зрения.

По пути ей попалась ещё парочка знакомых. Некоторые из них отворачивались при виде неё, другие откровенно пялились с нескрываемым ужасом на лицах. Заговорить больше никто не пытался. И на том спасибо. 

Мун втянула голову в плечи, ощущая мерзкое липкое чувство, какое бывает, когда оказываешься в толпе. Кожей чувствуя пристальные взгляды, ощупывающие её спину, отчего ноги наливались свинцом, но она продолжала двигаться вперёд, с трудом сгибая колени.

Коридор спального крыла был пуст. Наконец-то оказавшись на пороге комнаты Тоффи, оставив после себя испуганный недоумевающий шёпот, Мун выдохнула. Она толкнула дверь, не особо надеясь, что та не заперта. Однако она легко поддалась ей. 

Сердце звучало набатом в голове. Хоть бы всё было на месте. 

Первое, что увидела Мун заходя, было отрытое окно и привалившийся к кровати Людо, сидящий на полу, спиной к ней. Ну, конечно! Девушка бросила взгляд на стену. Ни портрета, ни той бумаги, которую так старательно охранял Тоффи.

— Ты!!! Куда ты её дел?! — Мун в ярости подлетела к каппе, готовая отвесить ему оплеух, если понадобится.

Но занесённая для удара рука безвольно обвисла. Небо! Что происходит?! Он сидел на коленях, поддерживаемый ножкой кровати, и на его лбу красовалась красная гематома. Свежая. Людо был без сознания, но, судя по подёргивающимся полузакрытым векам на багровом перекошенном лице, живой.

Щелчок замка. _Кто-то был у неё за спиной._

Она стремительно обернулась. Вернее хотела. Стоявший позади неё оказался быстрее. Рука в кожаной перчатке обхватила её горло, слегка сжимая его, демонстрируя, что лучше не рыпаться. Не она была хозяйкой положения.

Дыхание оборвалось. Мун чувствовала, что была прижата к телу высокого широкоплечего мужчины, её голова упиралась в его грудь. Девушка вздёрнула подбородок вверх, но её ощутимо встряхнули. Во рту появился противный металлический привкус, потому что она прокусила язык.

— И что же тебе не сиделось в участке, Мун? Неужели нужно было всё усложнять? — знакомый ядовитый тон.

Прошла будто бы целая вечность, прежде чем она решилась выдохнуть. _Этот голос._ Мысли подобно торнадо смели все возможные и невозможные предположения. Но как? Она должна была радоваться, но его рука, переместившаяся с горла, и прижавшая руки к талии, говорила о том, что это не божественное вмешательство. 

Шорох просыпающего океана, внезапно раздавшийся за окном, показался Мун зловещим. Словно хруст костей, скрежет волн по камню. _Он ждал свою жертву._

— Тоф-фи, — с трудом выдавила она из себя каждый слог, сопровождаемый нервным вдохом.

Повисла тишина. Казалось, в комнате повеяло холодом.

Но тут Людо что-то жалобно заскулил, привставая, и хватаясь за разбитую голову. Девушка, вздрогнув, отмерла. Надо попытаться освободиться, иначе она может оказаться в таком же положении. Она старалась оттолкнуть руку, стиснувшую её, но хватка была железной. Нет, это не он. Не он!

— Да успокойся, Мун. Это я. Не дёргайся. И не кричи.

— Нет, — сознание Мун пыталось отгородиться логическим барьером от «незнакомца». — Тоффи мёртв.

— Не ожидал такой реакции. Я думал ты обрадуешься, — наигранно-обиженно протянул монстр.

Он чуть расслабил руку, позволяя ей отклониться. Поднять голову, чтобы посмотреть на **него** , было непосильно, физически больно. Но она заставила себя, испытывая нестерпимое желание проблеваться. 

Тусклый свет облизывал его лицо. Его глаза обворожительно мерцали в полутьме, отражая серую дымку наступивших сумерек. Он медленно моргнул, будто не желая вспугнуть её резким движением. Углы рта неторопливо растягивались, демонстрируя не самый приятный оскал. С очень острыми зубами. Которые могут вскрыть ей горло за пару секунд. Но он же не зверь. Если он и вскроет её, то только ножом. _Весьма утешительно._

Мун, всматриваясь в него, ощущала, что теряла чувство адекватности. Она была похожа на рыбу, выброшенную на берег. Её рот беззвучно открывался и закрывался. _Почему? Почему? Почему?_

— Да, это я, — неожиданно нежно прошептал Тоффи, проводя пальцем, затянутым в кожаную перчатку, по её щеке, спускаясь к губам, обводя контур нижней, чуть оттягивая, а затем отдёрнув руку бросил острый, как кинжал, взгляд ей за спину. — Ты нас прервала.

Он снова прижал её к себе, от резкого движения Мун защемило шейные позвонки, и она, ударившись об септарианина затылком, вновь оказалась лицом к Людо. Тот тряс головой, словно силясь прийти в себя.

Каждый вдох отзывался болью в груди, приостанавливая приток крови к голове, делая её ватной. Мысли Мун пытались пробиться сквозь этот туман.

Тоффи жив. Она его не убивала. Людо его не убивал. Он подстроил это сам. Но зачем?

— Видишь ли, — Тоффи почти прошипел это ей в ухо. — Ты была права. Людо действительно убил Мет.

— Для тебя, — жалко и жалобно пропищал каппа, скрючившись ещё больше. — Я старался помочь тебе. Она собиралась рассказать Луне всю правду. 

Людо тряхнул головой и вновь вяло осел на пол, что-то безумно шепча.

— Какую правду? Прошу, Тоффи, объясни мне, что происходит? — голос Мун дрожал, тело всё ещё отказывалось слушаться её.

Она много не понимала, но остатками разума, обращающемуся к логическому мышлению, осознавала, что находилась в руках красивого, умного, но больного существа. С которым у неё _связь._

— Ты хочешь знать правду? Хочешь знать грязный секрет своей дорогой мамочки? — хрипло, с ноткой раздражения цедил он ей в ухо. — Что ж… Я тебе расскажу.

Она не могла видеть, что ореол фальшивого бесстрастия, окружавший его, лопнул, как застаревшая краска на стене, обнажая на его лице выражение полной ненависти.

— Но ты же хотела поиграть в детектива, Мун. Так что? Какие есть предположения? — вкрадчиво прошипел ящер, зубами задевая кожу на шее, слизывая капельку пота, стекшую с её затылка.

Раньше такой жест оставил бы после себя щекочущий флёр предвкушения, но сейчас он пугал до дрожи. 

Мун всё ещё отчетливо и ярко ощущала боль под рёбрами, которая мешала не то что думать. Дышать. Но она мысленно отмотала все события назад, концентрируясь на первопричине, и на _той_ , которая её волновала. Она не была готова спросить на прямую. Ответ… Он заберёт у неё последние крупицы надежды. Подсознательно она чувствовала, что так и будет. Нужно потянуть время. Ради себя и… Людо. Полиция рано или поздно придёт, их спасут.

— Гекапу странно себя вела после поездки с мамой в университет. Следовательно что-то произошло по пути туда или оттуда, — сипло произнесла девушка.

— Гениально, Мун. Дам подсказку. Мой брат не пропал без вести.

— Они что-то сделали с твоим братом?

Мун оцепенело тряхнула головой, чувствуя растерянность. В её разуме ярким чёрными буквами повисли слова записки: «Никогда не забывай, что ты убийца!». Но они же не могли… И если они что-то сделали с ним, но он до сих пор числится пропавшим, значит они ещё и скрыли это…

— Судя по тому, насколько ты побелела, ты мыслишь правильно, Мун. Ты хотела знать, кто оплачивал моё обучение. Это делала Мет, взамен я помог ей с поступлением. Я не говорил тебе об этом, боясь, что ты поймёшь не верно. Мы с ней сдали экзамены в это проклятое учебное заведение. Она, потому что отец хотел, чтобы общество аристократов её приняло. Он думал, что если она будет образованной, отношение к их семье изменится. А я, потому что предпочитал проводить время уткнувшись носом в книгу, вместо того, чтобы распахивать поле. К сожалению мой брат больше любил физический труд, поэтому он пошёл с нами только за компанию. До города оставалось полтора часа спокойной ходьбы. Мы не стали брать возницу, потому что привыкли к долгим пешим прогулкам. Было темно, мы медленно шли по дороге вдоль океана, когда откуда ни возьмись на огромной скорости выскочила повозка. Брат успел оттолкнуть меня и Мет, но сам попал под колёса. Ему переломало руку и часть черепа, глаз вытек. Я с трудом узнавал своего брата в этом кровавом месиве. Но он всё ещё был жив.

Голос Тоффи был спокоен, но его рука сжалась вокруг тела Мун так сильно, что ей показалось, что он вот-вот сломает ей рёбра. По телу пробежался спазм.

— Это был несчастный случай! — прохрипела она, дёрнувшись.

Хватка ослабла.

— Да, это был он. Однако, езди твоя подруга помедленнее, такого не случилось бы. И позволь ей твоя мать отвезти моего брата в больницу, может быть его спасли бы. Они остановились лишь на секунду, я умолял рыжую подбросить нас до города. Видно было, что она пребывала в шоке не меньшем, чем я, но твоя мать отобрала у неё поводья и пустила лошадей в галоп. Они скрылись. А мы с Мет несколько километров тащили брата на себе, даже не сразу заметили, когда он перестал дышать. В конечном итоге до твоей матери дошло: она оставила двух свидетелей, которые принесут труп в город и всем поведают о её милосердии. Она вернулась. И знаешь, что она сделала? Она предложила нам скрыть тело в океане и деньги за молчание. Чек на огромную сумму. Она слишком боялась за свою репутацию. Ей предстояли выборы. Мет билась и рыдала, и вообще плохо соображала в тот момент. Я, если честно, тоже. С трудом преодолевал нестерпимое желание вцепиться зубами ей в глотку. Я только сделал вид, что согласился. Месть — это блюдо, которое подают холодным. Я знал, что позже придумаю, как.

Что-то кольнуло в центре сердца. В голове Мун не укладывалось, как её мать могла совершить такое. Бросить умирать сбитого своей повозкой человека. Не человека…монстра. Она, как наяву, могла представить, как её мать говорила Гекапу: «Не паникуй! Это всего лишь монстр, у них даже нет души. На одно отребье меньше. Мир ничего не потерял!». Бедная-бедная Гекапу, как же она корила себя всё это время. Сердце девушки заныло, она тяжело выдохнула и закусила губу.

Но несмотря на её душевное состояние, мозг Мун работал на максимальном режиме, подпитываемый адреналином, пытаясь охватить всё произошедшее, проанализировать. Всеми силами она старалась показать, что ничто в этом разговоре не поражает её. Она слушала Тоффи внимательно, иногда задавая вопросы. Все. Кроме того, ответа на который она боялась. Она задаст его в конце. А сейчас нужно было тянуть время и заодно наконец-то узреть правду.

— И ты вышел на меня…?

— Прошло несколько недель. Я уже говорил тебе, что ошиваться в кабаках по окраинам очень полезно. Там я узнал, что у новоиспечённого мера есть дочь, которую часто возят в больницу из-за слабой нервной системы. Я выяснил в какую. Мет действительно нуждалась в помощи из-за своего пристрастия к алкоголю, которое обострилось после смерти моего брата. Но она не согласилась бы пойти в больницу, если бы я не сказал, что это входит в план моей мести. Там я познакомился с Людо, бездумно шнырявшим по коридору. И мне даже не понадобилось напрягаться, он почти сразу же был очарован. Мы приходили несколько раз, и в отличие от других я слушал то, что он говорил. В конце концов, он проникся ко мне доверием. Стал проявлять не совсем платонический интерес. Мне пришлось сделать вид, что я отвечаю ему взаимностью. И тогда я рассказал ему о своей трагедии и попросил помочь. Он тут же поведал мне о твоём маленьком секрете.

— И ты решил меня подставить? — невесело улыбнулась девушка.

— Ну, сначала я разрывался между желанием убить тебя и подставить, да. Пытался понять, что же важнее для твоей матери репутация или ты. Что ей страшнее потерять. Потом решил разобраться на месте. Всё-таки сообразительности мне не занимать, согласись. Знаешь, когда я в первый раз тебя увидел, я был так удивлён. Я знал только твоё имя. Мун. Но оно ничего о тебе не говорило, я представлял тебя копией твоей матери и… заранее ненавидел. Я знал, что в повозке с Гекапу будет Мун. Но ты была совершенно не похожа на свою мать: другие волосы, глаза, кожа. Всё иное… И моя ненависть к тебе сразу же ослабла, но я всё ещё не знал, что ты за человек. А потом мы с тобой впервые поговорили. Ты сказала, что хочешь соответствовать каким-то высоким стандартам, не стала пытаться унизить меня своим статусом. И в этот момент я понял насколько ты лучше её. В тебе было не напускное достоинство. И я решил не просто подставить тебя. Мне было интересно действительно ли ты, настолько хороша. Ты сама должна была поверить в то, что творишь в бессознательном состоянии страшные вещи. При высокой совестливости ты сдалась бы полиции. И для начала нужно было получить копию ключа. Помнишь, ночью Людо устроил сцену перед твоей дверью, и тебе пришлось выйти. Пока он тебя отвлекал, я зашёл и спрятался под твоей кроватью.

«Вот и подкроватное чудовище», — Мун передёрнуло.

Ты уснула и я нанёс тем самым образивом, которым ты меня «убила», — смешок. — царапины на окно. А затем снял слепок ключа. Ты чуть не проснулась, но я тебя убаюкал. — Тоффи медленно провёл тяжёлой ладонью по её макушке. — После чего я вышел и закрыл дверь с другой стороны, а твой ключ просунул в нижнюю щель.

— Так вот почему он тогда валялся у порога… — нервно втянув носом воздух, прошептала Мун, чуть не потянувшаяся макушкой к ладони ящера (по привычке). — Я помнила, что оставляла его не там. Но зачем же вы убили Мет?

— Это самодеятельность Людо. Кстати, она не знала про наш план, связанный с твоей болезнью. Мет была слишком импульсивна и могла его разболтать по пьяни. Она была только в курсе того, что ты не знаешь о случившемся, и что я готовлю какую-то месть твоей матери. Она по-своему доставала Гекапу. И в какой-то момент решила, что ты должна узнать о том, что произошло с моим братом. Шлея под хвост попала, как говорится. И этот идиот Людо выкрал у меня ключ.

Вот к чему относились те слова: «Ты его забрал. Ты думал я не замечу?»

— Он забрал у тебя бутылку, а потом убил Мет. Немного не учёл того, что она мне дорога. Вернее он хотел, чтобы я взаправду поверил, что это сделала Гекапу или ты. Ведь я не был в курсе вашего разговора. Полностью картина сложилась только после того, как я вытащил тебя из океана, и ты мне всё рассказала. До этого момента я знал только то, что Людо забрал ключ, а Мет на утро нашли мёртвой. Я сразу же заподозрил его и мы поссорились. Однако я обещал, что вновь стану к нему благосклонен, когда мы разберёмся с тобой. До этого момента я запретил ему подходить к себе. Так что в некоторой степени эта ситуация была мне на руку. До этого все его поползновения в мою постель я останавливал, подтравливая ягодами тиса, малая доза в вечерний стакан сока. Не смертельно, но проблем на всю ночь. Пока я не познакомился с тобой, я планировал вредить тебе так же. Но поскольку ты мне понравилась, я просто дарил тебе эти ягоды. Сублимация, так сказать.

Кишки Мун болезненно скрутило. Показалось, что ягоды жгут её шею. Так и хотелось сорвать их, но она была обездвижена. Оставалось только продолжать анализировать информацию. Значит, ту записку, которая оказалась у Гекапу после смерти Мет, подбросил Людо. Только написана она была девушкой заранее. Мет заваливала письмами Гекапу, поэтому неудивительно, что она готовила их ещё вечером или утром. И тем более теперь понятно отчего её подруга так перепугалась. Она знала, кто пишет записки. После смерти Мет это выглядело зловеще и жутко. 

— Никто из нас не знал про твоё «видение», — Тоффи продолжал свой рассказ. — Плохое знание матчасти меня подвело. Когда ты решила скрыть улику (глаз) в океане. Я был разочарован! Я следил за тобой, у тебя был невменяемый вид, когда ты покинула свою комнату; думал, что ты побежишь сдаваться в полицию. Поступишь по чести. Но ошибся. Тогда я решил, что ты такая же, как и твоя мать, не способная отвечать за свои поступки. Я последовал за тобой. С диким желанием прикончить на месте. Однако, создавалось ощущение, что ты не просто решила похоронить улику, но и себя вместе с ней. Ты, захлебываясь словами объяснила, что поняла про подставу, твердила про какое-то «видение».

Ей всё-таки не показалась та жуткая улыбка, и её страх вовсе не был иррациональным. Вроде бы сейчас был подходящий момент спросить о _ней_ , но с её губ слетел совсем другой вопрос.

— Как ты подстроил свою смерть?

— Я понял, что это должно случиться во время твоего приступа. И даже, если ты не поверишь в то, что сделала это сама, должно было быть много свидетелей, чтобы у других не оставалось никаких сомнений. Ты сама говорила, что приступ в полнолуние приходил в девяноста процентах случаев из ста. Так что в ту ночь нам надо было заснуть вместе. Ты верно подметила, что я бледен. Пришлось откачать кровь, чтобы выглядело натурально, и у лабораторной службы не возникло вопросов. Я знал, что сразу меня осматривать не станут. В глаза должен был бросаться порез на шее и куча крови, и то, что я не дышу. Труп постарались бы как можно скорее убрать с глаз несчастных детишек. Я выпил настойку, которая замедляла удары сердца до одного в минуту. Всё выглядело правдоподобно.

— Тот пожар в участке, тоже ты? — боднув грудь ящера затылком, уточнила уставшая стоять девушка, но тут же его отклонила, проклиная себя за слабость.

— Да… Погода подвела меня. На естественное возгорание вряд ли смахивает. Но и понять, кто сделал не смогли бы.

«…потому что влажное дерево просто так не загорается…» — вспомнила Мун слова следователя.

— Я поджёг повозку, где лежал мой изысканный труп. Нет тела, не дела. Я вернулся сюда, чтобы убить Людо. Пистолет я заранее спрятал здесь в комнате, в которой меня поджидал этот идиот. Он думал, что я заберу его, и мы вместе скроемся. На самом деле, я хотел подстроить его самоубийство. А затем скрыться один, благо денег у меня теперь много. За несколько дней до своего «убийства» я обналичил чек. А потом мне оставалось бы только наслаждаться статьями газет, в которых поливали бы грязью твою мать, которая подвергала опасности весь город, скрывая твою болезнь. Да, и ещё выпустила опасную для общества дочку в университет.

— Ты позволил бы им посадить меня в психушку? — наклонив голову, в стремлении оказаться, как можно дальше от него с нажимом спросила Мун.

Трупным ядом её душу отравляла боль от его предательства. Всё что было между ними — неужели игра! Хотелось разрыдаться. Кисель разочарования скапливалась в глотке. Мун едва терпела, нужно дослушать до конца. Это ведь ещё не всё…

— Нет. Вернее на время, пока вся эта ситуация уляжется. Мы ведь для вас — людей на одно лицо, не так ли? Монстры, септариане. Я сбрил бы волосы, и притворился внезапно нашедшимся братом. Рисунок чёрно-белый, не видно, что у нас чешуя разного цвета. Я забрал бы тебя из психушки через несколько месяцев.

— Точнее украл. Вряд ли мне позволили бы уйти с незнакомцем, да ещё раньше срока.

От его откровения стало немногим легче.

— Не важно. Украл-забрал. Другие меня точно не узнали бы. Когда ты впервые увидела портрет, ты сама сказала, что мы очень похожи. Постепенно ты находила бы общие черты со своим любимым Тоффи, не только во внешности, была бы благодарна за освобождение, и у нас всё сложилось бы.

— Я не имбецилка. Думаешь, если сбреешь волосы, я приму тебя за другого монстра?!

— Ах, ну можно было сказать, что мы близнецы. Какое ещё логическое объяснение? Не воскрешение же. Но, увы! Это уже не важно. Я всё равно тебя заберу, но похоже, что потом придётся применять силу. Ты хотела свободы, я был готов её тебе предложить. Да, и сейчас всё ещё могу.

Мун медленно дышала, закрыв глаза и собираясь с силами, чтобы задать самый **главный** волнующий её вопрос.

— Что ты сделал с Гекапу? Ты убил её?

Она слышала только громкое биение собственного испуганного сердца. Вдох упал камнем на дно желудка. Она вся напряглась, будто бы перед прыжком.

— Зачем же? Не она же убила моего брата. Я всего лишь вырвал ей глаз и сломал руку, и оставил её связанной на её любимой крыше с кляпом во рту. Может быть её убили чайки, или голод с жаждой, но точно не я.

«Может быть она ещё жива?» — в душе девушки вспыхнула слабая надежда, но сразу же погасла. — «Прошло слишком много времени».

Мун почувствовала ужасное ощущение, будто её внутренности выскребали огромной ложкой. Больной ублюдок! Небеса! Её подруга долго и мучительно умирала под открытым небом. Где были все эти пресловутые ангелы, когда это произошло?!

Тоффи прижимал её руки к талии за локтевые суставы, она не смогла бы добраться до его лица. Но она могла навредить ему по-другому. Ярость приближалась вместе с гулом в черепной коробке.

Словно по щелчку пальцев раскрылась пасть одуряющей истерики, которая моментально поглотила её. Разом. Сметая так тщательно выстроенные сознанием блоки и баррикады. 

Девушка, вывернув кисть, скрючивая пальцы, будто стараясь разгрести землю, вцепилась в удерживающую её руку ящера. Ломая ногти об пальтовую ткань его пиджака, пыталась отодрать от себя это…его. Тело сотрясала крупная дрожь. В сознании диким зверем билась только одна мысль: Он убил её! Убил! Убил! Пространство перед ней стало расплываться от подступивших слёз, которые она больше не могла сдерживать.

— О, Мун. Тише.

Вторая его рука до посинения сдавила запястье. Её пальцы рефлекторно разжались, прекращая сдирать об него ногти.

— Ты вредишь только себе, — до тошноты заботливый тон, каким объясняют детям, что хорошо, а что плохо.

Он сжал её запястье так крепко, что на секунду Мун показалось, что кость вот-вот треснет. Инстинкт самосохранения и боль разом её отрезвили. Надо что-то предпринять!

Он носом несколько раз потёрся об её затылок, раздвигая волосы в стороны, наверное пытаясь успокоить. Мун от этого заколотило ещё сильнее.

«Чувствительные точки у септариан на носу», — нелепая мысль, которая когда-то пришла ей на ум тогда давно в коридоре, сейчас спасительным маяком освятила сознание.

— Не могу успокоиться, — заикаясь промямлила она. — Поцелуй меня.

Тоффи неопределённо хмыкнул и склонился к её губам, тут же получая удар лбом в нос.

— Агрх, — он обеими руками схватился за голову.

Почувствовав свободу, Мун рванула к двери.

— Помогите! — закричала она со всей силы.

Она хотела крикнуть ещё раз, но хвост Тоффи сделал ей подсечку, и она, захлебнувшись криком, растянулась на полу, ободрав коленки об доски. Чужая рука легла между лопаток, и в висок упёрся ствол.

— Без глупостей, — тихо прошептал Тоффи. — А теперь медленно вставай.

Чёрт! Она забыла. Он же сказал, что у него есть пистолет. Мун разогнулась, с трудом удерживая тело на трясущихся ногах. Ствол переместился на затылок.

— Убьёшь меня?

— Нет. Это _ты_ сейчас убьёшь Людо.

Он резко развернул её к себе, она вновь оказалась прижата спиной к его телу, с одной заломленной за спину рукой. Во вторую, стянутую хвостом, он вложил ей пистолет.

— Всё будет очень просто. Я досчитаю до пяти, и ты нажмешь на курок. Посмотри, он бессознания, даже ничего не почувствует. Гуманное убийство.

Голова Людо безвольно болталась, и сам он был похож на сложенную напополам глиняную фигурку.

— Я ни за что не сделаю это, — злые слёзы вновь собрались в углах глаз, её рука была крепко зафиксирована.

— Я помогу. Не волнуйся, — сладко протянул ящер.

Его палец сжался на курке поверх её.

— Давай, Мун. Мы же с тобой это уже умеем. Раз-два-три-четыре, ну же, скажи — пять.

— Нет, — девушка зажмурилась и прогремел выстрел.

В ушах зазвенело, но она всё равно слышала глухой удар пистолета об дубовые доски.

— Вот и всё. Молодец.

Мун, открыв глаза, посмотрела на оружие валяющие у её ног, выпавшее из её ослабшей руки, которую больше не сжимал ящер; затем перевела взгляд на Людо; сумрак скрывал его рану, но несколько капель крови на светлом полу говорили о том, что Тоффи (она) не промахнулся.

— На пистолете твои отпечатки. Полиция решит, что ты сбежала из участка и убила Людо. Никто не поверит в моё чудесное воскрешение. Хотя делай упор на него. Тебя должны посадить в психушку, а не в тюрьму. Из тюрьмы мне будет достать тебя труднее. А теперь я, пожалуй, пойду. Ты, кстати, не спросила, как я сюда попал незамеченным. Ответ прост. Через окно. Я очень хорошо умею лазить, а это здание в виде конуса с каскадом крыш весьма для этого подходит.

Мун едва ли его слышала. Она резко наклонилась и подняла пистолет, наводя его на Тоффи.

— О, перестань. Я знаю, что ты не сможешь этого сделать. Так что давай сэкономим время. Прощай, Мун. Я ещё вернусь за тобой.

Из-под полуопущенных ресниц он окинул её взглядом с ног до головы, будто стараясь запечатлеть каждый сантиметр. На его лице было напряженное выражение, появлявшееся, когда он чего-то действительно хотел.

Нет уж! Он её не получит! Мун поверх прицела с ненавистью смотрела ему в глаза, во взгляде которых была неприкрытая жадность, словно он не желал расставаться со своей любимой игрушкой. С _ней._

Он медленно провёл языком по верхнему края рта, и развернувшись на каблуках, поспешил к окну.

— Нет! Стой! Или я буду стрелять!

Щёлчок. В холостую. Тоффи, испустив драматичный вздох, лишь на секунду замер, а затем сделал уверенный шаг вперёд. 

Мун заторможено наблюдала за тем, как он приблизился к окну и взялся за раму. 

Нет. Если она его отпустит, то никогда-никогда не сможет почувствовать себя в безопасности, где бы не находилась. И тем более свободной. Его необходимо остановить. Но в пистолете похоже была всего одна пуля. Что же ей делать?

Мун посмотрела на свою руку, до побелевших костяшек пальцев, сжимающую оружие. На запястье сверкнул браслет. Ножницы!

Она бросила пистолет, и резким движением отцепила браслет, который ей недавно подарила Гекапу. Ящер держался одной рукой за карниз, второй упирался в каменную стену, уже была видна только его макушка. Девушка подскочила к оконному проёму, попутно отстёгивая ножницы от цепочки. Она занесла раскрытые лезвия над его ладонью, и, резко их опустив на мизинец, со всей силы сомкнула на его пальце двумя руками.

Тоффи издал ужасный крик, лопнула ткань, хрястнула кость, хлынула кровь, а Мун всё давила. Пока с тупым шлепком его палец не свалился на пол. Она завороженно наблюдала за тем, как изуродованная ладонь, проскользнув по собственной крови, сорвалась. Как хвост Тоффи попытался упереться в скользкие после бури камни, но проехался вниз. Как медленно по одному размыкались пальцы второй руки, которые пытались удержать весь пришедшейся на них тяжёлый вес ящера. И он с криком начал падать, напоследок впившись в неё взглядом бессильной ярости и ненависти.

Так не смотрят на игрушку или жертву. Так смотрят на врага.

В этот момент Мун испытала подлое тёмное удовлетворение и поняла, что больше никогда не будет его бояться. Но секундная радость не самой лучшей части её души быстро улетучилась, ей стало мерзко от того, что она сделала. Тяжесть сдавила грудь.

Она с отвращением наблюдала за тем, как ящер кубарем катился вниз. Всё дальше и дальше, и с громким хлопком погрузился в океан. Который с радостью проглотил свою жертву. Вкрадчиво перебирая волны, словно сытый кот, когти. _Он получил то, что хотел._

Тёмно-синяя гладь больше не разомкнулась, он не всплыл. Да и не мог, скорее всего от удара головой об угол крыши, он потерял сознание. 

Девушка отошла от окна, тихая ноющая боль расползалась по сердцу, она рассеянно оглядела спальню. Ключ от комнаты сгинул вместе с Тоффи. Так что нужно ожидать прихода полиции. Или покричать, когда в коридоре появится кто-то из сокурсников, попросить выломать дверь. Хотя… куда ей спешить? Поверят ли теперь в её рассказ… Мун посмотрела вниз. 

Палец возможно послужит доказательством того, что Тоффи был здесь. Возьмут образец крови или ткани, сравнят с той кровью, что была на полу коридора. Всё будет нормально. Не хорошо… Никогда отлично. Дыхание девушки стало прерывистым, будто она вот-вот разрыдается, но она старалась держать себя в руках.

Сердце сжалось. Её подруга мертва. Она во всём ошиблась. Может быть то «видение», которое преследовало её всю жизнь было предупреждением — не проклятием — даром, с которым она не умела обращаться. Дай человеку удочку, если он не знает, что с ней делать, рыбу он выловить не сможет.

Она убеждала себя в том, что верила будто бы Тоффи крепко стоял на ногах. Но где-то в глубине души она всегда знала, что с ним что-то не так. Он был болен, и она, подсознательно считавшая себя больной, тянулась к нему. К такому же, как она, тому, кто поймёт. С ним она не чувствовала стыд и отвращение к себе за то, что она не такая, как другие. И она ведь замечала у него определённые симптомы. Безусловно, он давал им разумные объяснения, но она то _знала_. 

Потребность выполнять определённый ритуал — счёт, ягоды. И его стремление давать наказание равное (по его мнению) провинности. Всё это признаки обсессивно-компульсивного расстройства. Термин, который она узнала из брошюры, когда от нечего делать решила её изучить, ожидая очередной приём в клинике. 

Деревья его разума своими кронами заслонили от него свет. И она подозревала, что семена этих деревьев могли прорасти в ней. Но она от них избавится, однажды. Она надеялась.

Ей было страшно представить, кем он её считал. Наказанием для себя? Кем (чем) представлял её его извращённый ум, подменяющий понятия? Как бы то ни было. Он никогда не отпустил бы её, если она стала одной из его маний. У него был высокий уровень интеллекта, никакая охрана, тюрьма — ничто не остановило бы его. Она должна была сделать то, что сделала.

Как девушка не уговаривала себя, ей было погано. Хотелось на время провалиться в какую-нибудь тёмную яму. И выйти оттуда на свет со стёртой памятью. Но, увы, она понимала, что никогда не избавиться от этих воспоминаний.

А пока она может совершить что-нибудь полезное. Мун, обогнув тело Людо, и стараясь игнорировать острый холод, возникший в животе при взгляде на него, подошла к столу, и присела на бархатную табуретку, будто она как всегда пришла к Тоффи в гости позаниматься. Девушка взяла первую попавшуюся тетрадь, вырвала оттуда пустую страницу, и обмакнув ручку в чернила, принялась писать.

**Показания по делу септарианина, пропавшего без вести.**

**Произошёл несчастный случай, который я подробнее изложу ниже. На самом деле, он умер.**

Мун прервалась.

« _Он_ умер!» — чёткое осознание прокатилось разрядом электричества по позвонкам. — «Второй раз и точно из-за меня».

Она не будет плакать из-за этого ублюдка. Мун сжала зубы. Не будет. Гекапу стоит её слёз, он — нет. Но при этом она понимала, что именно он помог ей принять себя, пойти против навязанных обществом правил, разорвать шаблон. Со всей своей извращённой неправильностью он вывел её на верный путь. Тот, который она определила сама, но при других обстоятельствах, не решилась бы на него ступить.

«Никогда не буду!» — с отчаянием подумала она, чувствуя горячие крупные слёзы, скатывающиеся по щекам.

Она с рычанием дёрнула нитку бус. Красные ягоды каплями крови разлетелись по столу, скатываясь на пол с тихими шлепками. Стеклянными глазами она наблюдала за их падением. Легко уничтожить напоминания о нём, но боль останется с ней навсегда. Время не вылечит эту рану. Но она пообещала себе, что _научится с этим жить._

В эту секунду в коридоре раздался громкий шорох, зазвучали обеспокоенные голоса.

— Внимание! Это полиция!

Мун невесело усмехнулась. _Ангелы всегда приходят слишком поздно._  



	9. Последняя записка

  
Громыхнуло. За окном бушевала буря. Молнии белыми вспышками нещадно разрезали небесный свод. Терпкий запах озона проникал в таверну вместе с вымокшими посетителями.

Он работал в этом кабаке уже давно. Так что отличить скромника от персонажа, который не желал, чтобы его личность раскрыли, мог с одного мимолётного взгляда. Господин, заказавший только воду, закутанный в чёрный драпированный плащ практически по самый нос, явно относился ко второму типу. 

Незнакомец уже несколько часов сидел один за столом, разглядывая газету, лежащую перед ним, постукивая костяшками по дереву, одна из которых странно провисала. То и дело бросая острый взгляд на стену, потолок, а иногда и в его сторону. 

От такого пристального внимания к своей непримечательной персоне все поджилки Марко тряслись. Было ощущение, что притаившийся в засаде монстр, ожидал удобной минуты для атаки.

Конечно, он насмотрелся многого, пока мотался из одного города в другой, прежде чем осел здесь. По идее его не должен был пугать странноватый клиент. Сюда приходили всякие. Иногда некоторых наиболее неадекватных нужно было выводить силой. 

Марко не боялся ввязаться в драку или огрести после смены. Но этот незнакомец заставлял что-то внутри него болезненно сжиматься. То ли дело было в том, что его огромная тёмная фигура, занимающая слишком много пространства, была похожа на чёрную матовую дыру, готовую засосать в себя любого, кто к ней осмелился бы приблизится. То ли в том, что в темноте глубокого капюшона временами сверкали жёлтые нечеловеческие глаза. Марко не мог понять точно. Но… _От незнакомца определённо несло злом_.

Он украдкой из-под полуопущенных ресниц вновь оглядел клиента. Кажется лицо вытянутое, скорее всего монстр… Парень сглотнул. В последнее время их стало много в городе. После того как новым мэром стала Эклипса, по дешёвке выкупившая кукурузный завод. Которая к неудовольствию жителей вступила в межрасовый брак. Монстры стали наглеть, чувствуя свою безнаказанность. Зачастую стычки с людьми решались в их пользу. 

Единственным человеком, которого они побаивались, была шериф. Она словно чуяла, где происходило непотребство, и была тут, как тут. Даже получила награду за раскрытие какого-то сложного дела, об этом кричали все заголовки сегодняшних газет с её портретом. Говорили, что она ни к одному преступлению не подходила поверхносто, старалась докопаться до правды и не верила очевидным фактам.

Вроде бы она была дочкой предыдущего мэра. Ходили слухи про какую-то тёмную историю, из-за которой её со скандалом сместили. А несколько месяцев назад она скончалась в больнице при невыясненных обстоятельствах. Никто так и не смог определить из-за чего. В крови обнаружили какие-то дитерпеноидные алкалоиды. Словосочетание показалось Марко смешным, поэтому он запомнил.

Парень лишь на секунду отвёл глаза, чтобы рассмотреть новоприбывшую «мокрую курицу», как он сегодня про себя называл всех вымокших до нитки посетителей.

Бам!

Живот чуть не подвёл его, когда прямо перед ним на стойку обрушилась большая ладонь в чёрной кожаной перчатке, прижимая к ней белый листок, сложенный напополам.

— У меня есть просьба… Я щедро заплачу!

Злая острозубая ухмылка сверкнула в недрах капюшона.

Парень сжал побелевшие губы. Чёрт! Двигался клиент странно, как-то рвано. Будто когда-то у него были сломаны все кости и они плохо срослись.

— Вы же занимаетесь доставкой? Передайте это шерифу, вместе с бутылкой вашего лучшего вина.

Его голос был хриплым и тихим, словно он сорвал голосовые связки.

«Просто записка. Это просто записка, Марко».

Но почему же его рука так дрожала, когда он принимал её.

— Умница! — на стол упала горсть золотых монет.

— О, Небеса! Да тут всё моё жалование за месяц! — Марко не сумел сдержать удивление, взорвавшее его изнутри.

Незнакомец понимающе хмыкнул. И больше не говоря ни слова направился к выходу, он вышел в затянутую тучами дождливую ночь, тихо хлопнув дверью, но этот звук волной прокатился по всему телу парня, будто рядом с ним ударили в огромный колокол.

Какой странный вечер! Взгляд Марко стал более осмысленным, когда он посмотрел на записку, зажатую в его вспотевших ладонях. Деньги-деньгами, но он должен проверить. Ещё не хватало нарваться на неприятности.

К записке с лицевой стороны на манер штампа была приклеена какая-то красная бусина. Парень осторожно развернул листок, стараясь её не задеть. А то мало ли, ещё обвинят в том, что он испортил первозданный вид «товара». Он посмотрел на алую строчку, выведенную красивым каллиграфическим почерком. Надо же! А по незнакомцу не скажешь, что он образован. Больше похож на какого-то бандюгу. 

Марко медленно по слогам прочёл послание и нахмурился. Странная надпись, но ничего такого. Он честный парень! Деньги надо отработать. Завтра же передаст её Мун вместе с бутылкой.

— Эй, Марко! Тут бочку с пивом перевернули!

Парень, воровато оглядываясь, поскорее сгрёб золотые монеты себе в карман. Эти идиоты хоть что-нибудь могли сделать без него, не напортачив?!

— Сейчас подойду! — нервно выкрикнул он, перекладывая записку на стол за стойку. И, матерясь, направился вглубь складского отсека.

Ветер, ворвавшийся в помещение вместе с очередным посетителем, подхватил оставленный без присмотра лёгкий лилейный листок и медленно протащил его по полированному столу, разворачивая. Вспышка молнии ярко осветила алые, словно выписанные кровью, буквы:

**Досчитай до пяти, Мун! Я уже близко.**   



End file.
